L'assaut
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Cuando pensó que era un día cualquiera, de pronto la atraparon sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. Ahora, el tiempo se está acabando, ellos se impacientan cada vez más y él enloquece por salvarla. ¿Cómo acabará todo? [MariChat]
1. Prólogo

**Título: L'assaut.**

 **Resumen: Cuando pensó que era un día cualquiera, de pronto la atraparon sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. Ahora, el tiempo se está acabando, ellos se impacientan cada vez más y él enloquece por salvarla. ¿Cómo acabará todo? [MariChat]**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, aunque la idea sí es sacada de mi mente.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

Marinette suspiró, mirando a las tres personas que le quedaba por delante de ella para llegar a la ventanilla. Se pasó una mano por la cara, ahogando un bostezo de puro aburrimiento y cansancio, y cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie.

 _Solo será un momento, sí, claro_ , chistó en su mente, recordando las palabras de su madre.

Estaba segura que si tardaba un poco más terminaría creciéndole raíces en los pies y ya sí que no podría moverse, por lo que tendría que quedarse allí para siempre, sin poder comer, ni beber... y moriría...

 _Oh, dios, hasta pienso de forma estúpida_ , detuvo sus pensamientos.

La joven peli-azul maldijo el momento en el que le preguntó a su madre si necesitaba que le ayudara en algo de la tienda y ella, con una sonrisa de puro alivio, le comentó que si podía ir un momento al banco a sacar dinero, pues unos proveedores llegaban esa tarde y hacía tan solo un instante diciéndoles que el servidor había caído y no podrían cobrar a través de la tarjeta y si podían hacerles el favor de darles el dinero en mano.

Hombre, no era la idea de la chica para poder ayudar. Le divertía mucho más amasar o decorar algún dulce, pero su madre le aseguró que a esa hora normalmente no habría nadie.

Y ella cayendo como una tonta, accedió.

 _¡Qué no había nadie! ¡Pero si esto está más lleno que un parque de atracciones!_

Y ya casi llevaba allí tres cuartos de hora esperando...

Pensó en Tikki, en lo a gusto que estaría en estos instantes viendo la televisión en su habitación, y maldijo nuevamente a la población parisina que había decidido ir al banco en el mismo momento que ella.

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó su móvil para ver la hora. Casi gimió cuando vio que tan solo habían pasado tres minutos desde la última vez que lo revisó.

Espera, la mujer de delante suya había dado paso y si creía... ¡oh, sí! Al que estaban atendiendo se había marchado y ya solo quedaban dos.

 _¡Vamos, Marinette!,_ pensó tontamente, _¡te has enfrentado a cosas peores que esto!_

Aunque si llegaba a pensarlo... de verdad, prefería tener que luchar contra algún akuma que volver a sufrir esta tortura.

—¡Mira, mamá!— oyó la voz de un niño. Curiosa, y sin nada más que hacer realmente, buscó al dueño de la voz y descubrió a un pequeño de no más de cinco años que sostenía un muñeco de LadyBug— ¡Otra vez ha ganado, LadyBug ha vencido al malo!— señaló a otro muñeco que descansaba en el suelo, simulando su _muerte._

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó en los labios de la joven.

La vida de una heroína no era fácil. Si no que se lo contaran a ella, que entre eso, sus clases, su vida privada y ayudar a sus padres, apenas le quedaba tiempo para descansar, y en las noches no le tocaba patrullar cogía su cama que daba gusto...

Muchas veces en su cabeza había rondado la pregunta de por qué había sido ella la elegida y si estaba haciéndolo bien. También había llegado a cuestionarse su papel de LadyBug, pero cuando veía escenas como las que había presenciado ahora, cuando le daban las gracias de corazón o ella sabía que la cuidad estaba a salvo, no podía sentirse más dichosa.

Sí, esa vida era dura, pero también pensaba que esos sacrificios podían llegar a merecer la pena.

—¡Oh, no, un nuevo villano! ¡Ha aparecido el señor _HorriGuisante_!

Marinette rió silenciosamente, pensando que a los akumas no les ocurrían nombres tan fantásticos como ese...

—¡QUIETO TODO EL MUNDO! ¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS, ESTO ES UN ATRACO!

Entonces, se oyó el sonido de un disparo.

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidos a mi historia!**

 **En primer lugar, me gustaría decir que este es mi primer fics en este fandom que va a durar más de un capítulo, aunque no se exactamente su extensión porque aún estoy montándola, y eso me pone _muuuy_ nerviosa. Y lo segundo es que espero que la disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo a la hora de escribirla. **

**En fin, ¿qué creéis que ocurrirá?**


	2. Capítulo 1

_«_ _—Tu ceño se frunce de manera adorable cuando estás concentrada, princess._

 _Marinette pegó un bote de la sorpresa, clavándose la aguja por el camino y un siseo salió de sus labios a la vez que fulminaba con la mirada al silencioso intruso._

— _No me des esos sustos, Chat— le riñó, modulando la voz, pues sus padres estaban durmiendo._

 _Él sonrió sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su mirada y le guiño el ojo, para después inclinarse hacia ella y coger su mano herida. La examinó, asegurándose que estaba bien._

— _Deberías estar acostumbrada. Por algo soy un gato, puedo escabullirme por todos los sitios sin sonido alguno._

— _Creo que jamás lo haré— refunfuñó la muchacha apartando su mano con delicadeza, y se giró para seguir con su labor._

 _Oyó la risa divertida del gatito tras ella e inevitablemente una sonrisa surcó en sus labios, aunque se aseguró que él no la viera. Algún día le daría una lección por todas las veces que la había asustado, estaba más que segura._

— _¿En qué estás trabajando ahora?— preguntó Chat Noir tiempo después, con la cadera apoyada a su lado en el escritorio y los brazos cruzados, observando curioso las hábiles manos de la joven diseñadora._

— _Es para un proyecto de clase— respondió tras darle una última puntada. Cortó el hilo sobrante con la boca y tuvo que ahogar un grito de emoción para no despertar a sus padres cuando se levantó bajo la atenta mirada del héroe y extendió la tela frente a ella— ¡Tachán!_

 _Se trataba de un vestido que no llegaba más abajo de las rodillas de color negro. Tampoco tenía mangas, sino que se ataba al cuello y un divertido cascabel se encontraba en el cuello de este, muy parecido al de..._

 _Chat Noir alternó su mirada entre el vestido y la chica y conforme los segundos iban pasando sin decir nada, el nerviosismo iba creciendo en el interior de ella._

— _¿Qué...?_

— _Bueno, la profesora dijo que debíamos hacer algo que nos recordara a una persona famosa e importante para el mundo— explicó avergonzada sin apartas los ojos de los suyos— Y yo pues... pensé en ti._

 _Una agradable sensación se extendió por el pecho del muchacho, a la cual no sabía ponerle nombre. ¿Orgullo? ¿Agradecimiento? ¿Ternura?_

— _Pero... ¿y LadyBug?— su voz se ensombreció. Era consciente de que todo el mundo adoraba a su compañera por encima de él, a quien solo lo veían como su fiel escudero._

 _Marinette no necesitó explicación. Leyó lo que pensaba en esos ojos que tanto le habían llamado la atención desde el primer momento que lo vio y se apresuró a dejar el vestido en la mesa y abrazar al joven. Este en un principio se tensó, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la peli-azul sintiera unos brazos rodear su cintura._

— _LadyBug no sería nadie sin ti, Chat Noir— susurró, sabiendo que sentía cada una de sus palabras— Que te entre en esa cabecita o te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta. Tú eres igual de importante que ella, yo lo sé, pero la gente es demasiado estúpida para llegar a verlo._

— _Princess..._

 _Y sintiendo un nudo en la boca de su estómago, el chico no pudo más que apretar a la chica contra él, como si quisieran fundirse en uno solo, mientras agradecía profundamente el conocerla y tenerla a su lado._ _»_

 _·_

Había un inquietante silencio en el lugar, tan solo alterados por algún que otro sollozo ahogado.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, también conocida como la súper heroína LudyBug, sentía una profunda sensación de desosiego. Por décima vez, removió sus manos en un intento inútil, donde tan solo consiguió que se abrieran aún más las heridas que se habían formado en sus muñecas por las cuerdas que la ataban. El dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pero no mostró daño alguno. Su semblante, serio y neutral, estaba inclinado hacia abajo y sus ojos miraban el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo.

 _Maldición, maldición, maldición, debo hacer algo rápido,_ hacía a su mente funcionar a toda velocidad, _necesito salir de aquí y buscar a Tikki. Mierda, no puedo transformarme sin ella. ¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse en casa?_

—Que a nadie se le ocurra ni si quiera toser— se escuchó la voz del cabecilla de los atacantes, un grupo formado por 5 personas, todos hombres, teniendo en cuenta la voz y la complexión de los cuerpos— Esto será rápidito y sin no hacéis mucho jaleo nos iremos y aquí no habrá pasado nada.

Marinette apretó los labios en una fina linea y finalmente se atrevió a alzar la cabeza, lo justo para poder ver a su alrededor. Sabía que por ahora debía pasar desapercibida y no llamar la atención, pues sino tendría todas las de perder. Aunque las ganas de destrozar a esos malditos no la dejaban, la cordura y la razón en esos instantes tenían la batalla ganada. Debía esperar a su oportunidad.

Paciencia.

En un primer momento sus ojos azules observaron a los demás rehenes, poniendo especial interés en descubrir si había algún herido. Pero estos, unas 20 personas en un conteo rápido, parecían encontrarse bien (teniendo en cuenta la situación), tan solo amordazados como ella y distribuidos en pequeños grupos por el lugar. Sus pupilas se detuvieron por un minuto en el pequeño de cinco años que hacía tan solo un momento jugaban despreocupado con el muñeco de LadyBug, que en esos instantes yacía tirando de cualquier lugar en una esquina. El pequeño, gracias a Dios, se aferraba a su madre escondida tras su espalda y de sus ojos salían silenciosas lagrimas.

Marinette admiró la templanza del pequeño y se juró, sintiendo la ira bullendo en su pecho ante la injusticia, que no dejaría que le pasara nada. Ni al pequeño, ni a nadie que se encontraba allí.

Lo juraba por su álter ego súper héroe.

Inspirando aire para calmar su emociones interiores, desvió su mirada hacia los hombres. Todos armados y mirando a los capturados en busca de algún movimiento sospechoso. El jefe, por otro lado, tenía la pistola apuntando a un hombre (el que atendía la ventanilla), mientras sostenía una bolsa de deporte y se aseguraba de que la llenaba con todo lo que tenía ahí.

Iban vestidos de negro, pasamontañas y guantes incluidos, de manera que no se veía ni una porción de piel a la vista, con tan solo una ranura para sus ojos.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ , pensó por millonésima vez.

Necesitaba algún plan. Aunque sea para ganar tiempo antes de que le policía llegara.

Porque afuera habrían tenido que enterarse del sonido de los disparos... ¿verdad?

—¡Los he visto más rápido!— gruñó el hombre, apretando la pistola contra su sien. El pobre obligado sollozó por el susto y los tacos de dinero que sostenía en las manos cayeron al suelo— Maldita sea, ¡¿qué has hecho, imbécil?! ¡Recógelo ahora mismo!

—¡No me mate, por favor, no me mate!— rogó haciendo lo ordenado con premura— P-Por favor, t-t-tengo mujer e hi-hijos.

—Pues no sé yo, pero me da a mi que está noche habrá uno menos en la mesa— por el tono de voz se distinguía la sonrisa burlesca de sus labios.

Ese comentario hizo que el miedo se anidara en el interior de los demás rehenes, algunos hasta sollozaron inevitablemente.

—¡Callaos ya, mocosas estúpidas!— espetó otro de los hombres, el más cercano a un grupo donde se encontraban dos muchachas que no dejaban de llorar— Como no paréis ahora mismo juro que os atravesaré la cabeza con una bala.

—No, no, no— murmuraban acurrucándose una contra la otra.

 _Oh, no,_ musitó para ella la chica peli-azul, observando la escena impotente. _Esto puede acabar peor de lo que pensaba. A estos hombres no le importará apretar el gatillo si tuviera que ser necesario... Mierda, mierda, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Marinette se sintió preocupada, frustrada y furiosa. Muy, muy furiosa.

Y sabía que al igual que esos hombres no tenían escrúpulos, ella no vacilaría a la hora de proteger aquellas persona.

Su álter ego se lo ordena y ella no pensaba desobedecer esa orden.

·

·

—¡Arg, camembert! Dulce y querido camembert— se relamió los labios Plagg, mientras observaba la suculenta comida que le esperaba, aunque en su humilde opinión, este tan solo era un aperitivo. Después le quedaba el plato plato principal— Venid con papi, que os quiere _muuucho_.

Se llevó un trozo, casi tan grande como él, a la boca, tragándoselo entero. Estaba delicioso. Un manjar de los dioses, para uno como él.

—No sé como no te puede dar una indigestión— lo miró Adrien, desde la silla del escritorio, con una mezcla entre fascinación y repulsión. De verdad, odiaba el olor de ese queso. ¿Por qué a su kwami no podía gustarle las galletitas, una fruta o las gominolas? Lo que fuera, no le importaba, mientras no soltara ese fétido aroma.

—Son miles de años de dedicación, ignorante humano— replicó el gatito negro sin ni si quiera dedicarle una pequeña mirada.

—Increíble— soltó una pequeña carcajada, sabiendo que ni aún pasando ese tiempo que decía no lo llegaría a entender. Apartó la mirada de Plagg y por decisión inconsciente esta se desvió a la enorme ventana de su habitación.

 _¿Cuando se hará de noche?_ , ese pensamiento asaltó su mente cuando se quiso dar cuenta.

Sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían tenuemente, dándose cuenta del trasfondo que había en esa interrogante y su mente viajó hasta una dulce y alegre muchacha que se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él. Habían pasado de ser compañeros de clase, alguien con quien compartía alguna que otra frase, a con quien su álter ego se sentía más a gusto y en confianza (sin contar, por supuesto, con su Lady). Todas las noches que podía escaparse (la mayoría de ellas), después de dar una rápida guardia se refugiaba en su habitación, donde ella lo esperaba para pasar unas horas llenas de charlas, risas y confidencias.

Y Adrien tenía miedo de ponerle nombre a aquello que estaba empezando a sentir, porque eso significaría traicionar a su LadyBug a quién le había declarado amor eterno.

Sin embargo, el corazón no atiende a razones y él...

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

¿Sería muy arriesgado transformarse e ir a visitarla?

Deseaba verla.

El día anterior no pudo ir porque una sesión fotográfica acabó tarde y cuando llegó a casa, cayó rendido, pero hoy las horas no pasaban suficientemente rápidas para que el sol se escondiera y diera paso a la luna y las estrellas, quienes llevaban con ellas miles de secretos.

Retuvo el impulso de llamar a su kwami, pues sabía que no era probable que se encontrara en su casa siendo un sábado de vacaciones de verano, así que lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

Y que laaargo se el estaba haciendo el día...

Miró al monitor de su ordenador, donde tenía el Ladyblog abierto y a su lado otra pantalla donde mostraba un canal aleatorio de la tele, ya que no le interesaba nada de lo que estaban echando.

De pronto, algo le llamó la atención. En la tele, habían detenido la programación por una noticia de última hora. Acostumbrado a anteriores veces, Adrien sonrió pensando que su tarde no sería tan aburrida como pensaba, pues había un akuma a quién capturar. Así, podría ver a su Lady y además, pasarse por la casa de Marinette _como quién no quiere la cosa._

Su día había mejorado considerablemente.

Pero bueno, ahora debía centrarse en lo importante, así que cogiendo el mando, le dio voz para enterarse de lo que ocurría e ir para allá lo más raudo posible.

— _... la policía anuncia que no debe cundir el pánico. Todas las salidas se encuentran en este momento bloqueadas y será cuestión de tiempo que se rindan. Ahora debemos tener fe y esperar a que todos salgan sanos y salvos..._

Adrien escuchó, sintiendo una rara sensación en el pecho. Detrás de la presentadora se podía ver un gran número de coches policiales y tras ellos a gente amontonada. Parecían estar cercando un edificio, que sino se equivocaba, era un banco.

¿Quién era, esta vez, el akuma?

Sabía dónde estaba, así que debía darse prisa.

—¡Plagg!— lo llamó, sin embargo, segundos después apenas reparó en ello. De pronto, la imagen había cambiado y ya no se veía a la presentadora, sino que mostraban a los ciudadanos congregado allí. Y hubo dos que atrajeron su atención inevitablemente. Los conocía, claro que los conocía: ¡eran los padres de Marinette!— ¿Qué...?

Pero lo peor fue que no podía hacerlos pasar por meros espectadores, sino que pasaba algo, a _ella_ le había tenido que pasar algo porque Sabine sollozaba en los brazos de su marido y éste observaba al frente con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

 _No... a ella no..._

Entonces, se escuchó una voz en off:

— _Tenemos noticias de última hora. Al parecer los delincuentes prometen liberar a los rehenes si se cumplen sus condiciones. Recordamos que son aproximadamente unas 20 personas las que se encuentran allí dentro, desde personas mayores a un niño pequeño. Las policía nos asegura que harán lo posible para que todos salgan sanos y salvos._

—Princess...

Lo próximo que se vio fue una sombra negra, con cola y orejas, saltando por la ventana.

* * *

 **Bueno pues aquí tenemos el primer capítulo, que es un poco para situarnos un poco.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Podrá nuestro gatito salvarla? ¿Qué tan peligroso son estos hombres?**

 **¡Nos vamos leyendo!**


	3. Capítulo 2

—Sshhhh, tranquila— susurró Marinette a la anciana que había a su lado. Sintió la mirada sorprendida en ella e intentó esbozar la sonrisa más sincera que pudo— Saldremos de esta, no te preocupes.

—Ay, jovencita...— musitó la mujer y sus ojos se aguaron— Es bueno que seas tan optimista, pero dudo que haya futuro para esta vieja.

La chica sintió un nudo en el pecho al oírla hablar así. No, no podía rendirse...

—Señora...

—¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA ESTÁ HABLANDO?! ¡CALLAOS AHORA MISMO!— cortó la conversación el rugido del jefe, quien en esos momentos se encontraba un poco apartado con los otros cuatro hablando entre ellos, eso sí, sin quitarles la vista de encima no vaya a ser que se les ocurriera hacer algo que desbaratara todos los planes.

La joven heroína acató la orden, deseando que no le ocurriera nada a la mujer, y se limitó a darle una mirada esperanzadora, para que pensara que de verdad saldrían de allí. Ella lo creía.

Durante los próximos minutos, un tenso silencio se instaló en el ambiente en el que Marinette sentía como el tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos. Cuanto más pasaba, más miedo se iba a adueñando de los presos y más difícil sería para ella.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía salvarlos?

 _Gatito, te necesito..._ , pensó con un nudo en la garganta.

Chat Noir era el máximo apoyo que tenía y le confiaba con los ojos cerrado su vida.

Y ahora sería capaz de dar lo que fuera para tenerlo a su lado, porque su simple presencia conseguía calmar sus nervios y templar su mente, para poder así elaborar un plan que funcionase.

¿Vendría a rescatarla? ¿Se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar más?

—Coged a esa— la sacó de sus pensamientos la penetrante voz del cabecilla. Rápidamente alzó el semblante, con el corazón latiendo con rapidez en su pecho, y vio justo el momento en el que uno de los hombres, el más bajito de todos, cogía de unos de los antebrazos a la joven que no dejaba de lloriquear, incorporándola de un fuerte tirón— Retenla bien.

—¡No, no, suéltame! ¡De-déjame!— chilló retorciéndose.

La peli-azul ni si quiera tuvo tiempo a preocuparse. El sonido de un chasquido se oyó por todo el lugar, causando que el aire dejara de viajar a los pulmones de la heroína.

—Cállate— espetó el encapuchada con voz peligrosa y acercó su rostro al húmedo y rojizo de ella— La próxima vez que me provoques te caeré todos los dientes, ¿me has entendido?

La muchacha ni si quiera tuvo fuerzas para hablar. Asintió un par de veces, con las lágrimas descendiendo silenciosamente por sus mejillas, ahogando un gemido por lo fuerte que la estaba apretando el brazo.

—Bien, ahora cogeremos a otro más. Veamos...— se paseó el líder entre los grupos.

Marinette, con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas, apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, que unos penetrantes e intensos ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. El hombre la miró y ella, olvidando todo pensamiento racional, se la aguantó estoicamente.

Si había algo a lo que Marinette odiaba (muchísimo más arriba que la odiosa voz de Chloe o su estúpido tatamudeo cuando hablaba con Adrien), en un escalón superior, era a la gente que se creía por encima de todo el mundo, llegando al punto de hacer daño al prójimo y usarlo para su propio beneficio. Y estos hombres... Porque sí, eran _hombres._ Ahora no podía echarle la culpa a Howk Moth y sus akumas, que sacaban el lado maligno de cada individuo. No, ahora aquella ruin y cruel situación era un acto consciente de los implicados... y eso enfurecía a la par de decepcionaba hasta niveles insospechables a la pequeña heroína.

Todo acabaría bien.

Esos hombres serían arrestados y se arrepentirían de cada cosa que habían hecho a lo largo de su ruin vida.

—Vaya vaya...— le pareció leer en sus labios, pues ni si quiera había articulado ningún sonido.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, pero en ningún momento apartó la mirada.

—El niño— habló, entonces, y Marinette se sobresaltó pues no se lo esperaba y rápidamente descubrió el significado de sus palabras— Vamos, ablandemos el corazón de esos desgraciados para que suelten la pasta rápidamente.

Marinette vio, con el corazón a punto de salirse por la boca, como otro de los hombres (el más fornido) se acercaba al grupo donde estaba el niño. Su madre se irguió, queriendo esconder lo máximo posible el cuerpo de su pequeño, con el rostro descompuesto por el horror, pero fue inútil. El _gorila_ llegó a ellos y mientras tan solo se escuchaba los ruegos de la mujer y el llano del pequeño, cogió a ella del pelo y de un tirón la apartó de su camino, estampándola contra el suelo.

—¡MAMÁ, NO! ¡MAMÁ!— chilló el niño queriendo ir a ella— ¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!— sin embargo, el hombre pudo interceptarlo y lo cogió como si de un simple saco de patatas se tratase— ¡MAMÁ, TENGO MIEDO!

—¡Ecain!

—¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ, AYÚDAME!

—¡Maldita sea, hazlo callar!— exclamó el cabeza con una mueca en los labios, como si estuviera escuchando un molesto pitido en el oído que no lo dejaba.

Cuando vio como el hombre alzó la mano para pegarle, algo en el cuerpo de la joven peli-azul reaccionó y cuando fue consciente, se había levantado. Su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, pareciendo que no había suficiente aire en la sala.

—¡Para!— profirió angustiada. No podía ser presenciando esa escena sin hacer nada.

No podía. Era superior a ella.

Más de una veintena de ojos se clavaron en ella, pero los ignoró y tan solo miró al niño que no dejaba de llorar a moco tendido. Era tan pequeño... y estaba tan asustado...

—¿Qué has dicho?

Marinette sintió como los vellos se le ponían de punta. Pero cogiendo fuerza, desvió su mirada hasta posarla en el líder, el cual había hablado. De nuevo, sus ojos se encontraron y ella no vaciló.

—Es un niño— intentó proyectar la mayor serenidad posible. Por el rabio del ojo vio el rostro de la madre mirándola con una mezcla entre esperanza y horror, que consiguió partirle el corazón— Dejadlo con su madre, por favor. Yo ocuparé su lugar.

Durante un momento nadie se movió, casi podría decir que contuvieron la respiración. Ella permaneció tranquila, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, pero supo bien camuflarlo. El jefe la miró, incluso diría que le echó un vistazo de arriba a abajo, antes de que su pasamontaña se arrugara en las mejillas. Estaba sonriendo.

Eso la hizo sentirse aún más intranquila. Incluso el miedo estaba empezando a coger forma en su estómago.

Nunca antes se había enfrentado a una cosa así.

—Al parecer tenemos una samaritana entre nosotros— replicó, podría decirse con diversión— ¿Te crees una jodida súper héroe, dulce?

Ella no se amilanó.

—Deja al niño— se limitó a repetir, con mayor firmeza, pues sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

El jefe se acercó a ella, unos pasos moderados y deliberadamente lentos. Marinette tuvo que alzar la cabeza para que sus ojos no se apartaran y sintió un sudor frío recorrerla de arriba a abajo cuando se detuvo a dos pasos de ella. Le sacaba casi una cabeza y media, y ya de músculos ni hablábamos...

Además de que portaba un arma. Eso inclinaba muchísimo la balanza.

—Muy bien— respondió después de echarle una larga mirada— Si tanto insistes, criatura, serás nuestro conejillo de indias. Solo te aviso de una cosa— llevó una de sus manos para apartar un mechón de su cabello de la cara, pero no le dio tiempo a rozarla que ella reculó hacia atrás pues no podía usar sus manos. Al contrario de lo que pareciera, el jefe solo se rió como si hubiera hecho algo muy divertido— Tan solo déjame advertirte de una cosa, muchacha. Lo siento, pero no podré asegurar de que al final del día... estés respirando.

Y por un ínfimo momento, Marinette Dupaing-Cheng, conocida como la heroína parisina que no tenía miedo de nada ni de nadie, tuvo deseos de llorar.

·

·

Había mucha gente. Demasiada para sus propios nervios.

Y ninguna estaba haciendo nada útil. Nada que pudiera salvarla.

Chat Noir a duras pena retuvo el grito de impotencia que pugna por salir de sus labios y se obligó a permanecer con el rostro impasible y la mirada sin desviarse de la puerta, malditamente cerrada. Roger, el jefe de policía de la localidad, a su lado no dejaba de hablar con todos los agentes, con sus superiores, con cualquier persona que pudiera aportar algo de luz en aquella situación que estaban viviendo.

Oía de fondo los murmullos y lamentaciones, incluso a sus oídos súper desarrollados de felino llegaron el leve bombeo acelerado de todos los presentes, pero eso a él no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

Lo único importante en estos momento era la veintena de personas secuestradas... lo único que importaba era ella.

A su mente llegó la imagen de ella: sus brillantes y alegres ojos azules, la forma en la que lo miraba, su dulce y tierna sonrisa, su pelo alocado, la forma en la que se restregaba los ojos cuando estaba cansada, su adorable ceño fruncido... Sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho, cuando esa imagen cambió a una Marinette con los ojos abrumados, el cuerpo temblando por el miedo y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Apretó las manos formando puños y tuvo que inspirar profundamente para calmar el deseo que mandarlo todo a la mierda y entrar a por ella.

—¿Sigues sin contactar?— escuchó a lo lejos como le preguntaban. Parpadeó, aclarando su mente de aquel nubarron oscuro de pensamientos, y se fijó en el jefe de policías que se había acercado a él.

—No contesta— chasqueó la lengua.

Había intentando ponerse en contacto con su compañera incontable de veces, pero cada vez que la llamaba comunicaba. Una parte de él se preguntaba dónde diablos estaría, en un momento tan importante como ese, sin embargo, había algo que obtenía toda su atención por completo.

—¿Aún no hay nada?— gruñó, yendo a lo central y necesario.

Este lo miró, con el rictus serio, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Los secuestradores siguen sin recular. Accedemos a sus demandas o...— no necesitó que terminara la frase, su expresión y todo de voz ya hablaba por sí solo.

El héroe notó un tirón en el estómago y tuvo que apretar los dientes mientras la bilis subía por su garganta.

—Aunque... hemos llegado a un _acuerdo_ — hizo una mueca, diciendo con reticencia el último vocablo.

Aquello atrajo la atención del muchacho.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo entraremos?

—No, Chat, no podemos hacerlo— respondió el agente y el joven sintió algo en su interior romperse. Mierda, mierda, mierda— El acuerdo es con los secuestradores. Han accedidos a salir, que hablemos cara a cara...

—Pero...— musitó percibiendo la palabra en el aire, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Traerán dos rehenes con ellos, para que así no podamos actuar.

 _¡Joder!_

Había un total de veinte personas allí dentro. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que fuera _ella_ justamente a la que cogieran?

No, debía tener esperanzas.

Debía...

—¡Señor, van a salir!— exclamó entonces uno de los policías que había por allí.

De pronto, fue como si todo el mundo hubiera contenido la respiración. Para Chat Noir el mundo pareció ir más lento, así que cuando se abrió la puerta del establecimiento su corazón se olvidó de latir.

El primero en salir fue un hombre alto, que llevaba consigo a una muchacha de unos veintitantos años, con su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella y una pistola apuntando a su sien. El héroe sintió una mezcla de alivio y horror ante semejante escena. No era ella, no era Marinette, no era...

Muy pronto había cantado victoria.

Algo explotó en su interior cuando una segunda figura emergió del lugar y una inconfundible cabellera azul atrajo toda su atención.

¡No, no, no!

—¡Marinette, no!— creyó oír el grito desgarrador de sus madre.

Chat Noir vio todo rojo.

Su sangre empezó a circular con rapidez por las venas y un profundo deseo de acabar con quién dañara de su princess se apoderó de él. _A ella no, a ella no_ , parecía que decía su instinto.

Y todo fue a peor cuando esos ojos azules que tanto había anhelado se clavaron en los suyos.

* * *

 **Chaaaaan, chaaan, chaaaaaan.**

 **Por fin tenemos ese reencuentro, pero, ¿cómo acabará todo?**

 **¡Nos vamos leyendo!**


	4. Capítulo 3

—¡Espera!

Si hubiera tenido las manos sueltas, gracias a sus reflejos, hubiera podido mantenerse en pie. Pero como no era así, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo de costado. Un fogozano de dolor nació en su hombro derecho y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Había caído de lleno en él y sería un milagro si no estaba torcido o algo parecido.

Abrió la boca, intentando conseguir el mayor aire posible para mitigar el daño, mientras sentía como sus ojos se aguaban.

—¡Ah!— exclamó la otra chica, cuando la tiraron a su lado al igual que ella. Por poco y cae encima. Menos mal que esta vez si estuvo pendiente, pues pudo apartarse en el último momento, aunque con ello consiguió que los pinchazos en su hombro volvieran a aparecer.

Segundos después, cerraron la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

—¿Estás bien?— se apresuró a decir, cuando el silencio reinó en el lugar.

La oyó gemir, una mezcla entre hipo y sollozo, y en el momento en el que Marinette se incorporaba ahogando un siseo, se encontró con que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Se fijó en su rostro húmedo y rojizo y en las manchas negras de debajo de sus ojos provenientes del maquillaje corrido.

—Sí— musitó la chica, aunque sus pupilas estaban clavadas en el suelo.

La heroína suspiró, un nudo formándose en la boca de su estómago y tuvo que tragar para intentar aflojar el que se le había formado en la garganta. Miró a su alrededor, en aquel despacho donde las habían metido.

—¿Q-qué ha-harán con no-nosotras?— la sorprendió oírla.

En un principio, la peli-azul no respondió. Tiempo después, el aire fue expulsado por la nariz con fuerzas en el momento que apoyaba la espalda en la pared. Por el dolor, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. No, no. No podía decaer ahora...

—No lo se...

Y no se le pasó desapercibido el estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

·

 _«En el momento que se abrió la puerta, todo fue un caos para Marinette._

 _Con el cuerpo temblando como si estuviera hecho de pura gelatina, el jefe la obligó a caminar delante de ella con el frío del arma apuntando en la parte media de su espalda. Tuvo que morderse con fuerzas el labio inferior, hasta el punto de casi hacerse sangre, para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos._

 _Debía ser fuerte, se repetía una y otra vez, como si fuera su mantra._

 _Pero todo se desmoronó cuando escuchó una voz._

— _¡Marinette, no!_

 _Al igual que si hubiera sido accionada por un interruptor, los ojos de la muchacha buscaron como loca al dueño de esas palabras y su corazón casi se le sale por la boca cuando descubrió el rostro desfigurado por el horror de su querida madre, que se encontraba abrazando a su padre, igual de conmocionado que ella._

— _Mamá, papá...—susurró sin llegar a emitir ningún sonido._

 _Un profundo agujero había aparecido en su pecho que amenazaba con consumirla. En realidad había sido cuando todo empezó, pero había puesto todo su empeño en ignorarlo y seguir adelante, dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que fuera necesario. Pero ahora con la imagen de sus desolados padres..._

 _Deseó que su madre la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba bien, deseó que su padre le diera uno de sus característicos besos en la frente... Deseo estar en su familia..._

 _Y fue en ese momento en el que descubrió la fina linea en la que se encontraba en esos instantes. Cualquier paso en falso o mínimo movimiento... podía ser fatal..._

 _Tuvo que apartar la mirada, incapaz de aguantarlo más, porque sabía que podría desmoronarse de un momento a otro... Pero no estuvo segura si hizo lo correcto, ya que lo que vino a continuación no hizo más que destrozar su pobre corazón un poco más._

 _Y es que la visión de Chat Noir, en primera linea de batalla, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados y el pánico y la angustia desbordándose en su mirada rompió todas sus defensas._

Oh, gatito... _fue lo único coherente que pasó por su mente._

 _De verdad, quiso sonreír y decirle que todo estaba bien, que al final saldría de esta... pero en esos momentos ni ella misma llegaba a creérselo, ni se veía con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Sin embargo, sus pupilas se anclaron, una en la otra, y para Marinette fue como si de pronto hubiera encontrado un salvavidas en medio de un bravo y fiero océano. Un lugar al que aferrarse después de llevar tanto tiempo chapoteando, sintiendo ya los brazos empezarse a entumecer..._

 _Creía en él. Creía en ese ligón y divertito gatito, tanto como para haber puesto la vida en sus manos miles de veces, y sabía que de alguna manera u otra haría lo posible para ayudar a todos los civiles que estuvieran en peligro._

 _De pronto, él se movió, parecía estar dispuesto a correr hacia ella, y el pánico inundó por un momento el cuerpo de la chica. No, no podía hacerlo. Ahora mismo no, no debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos._

 _Rogando a todos los cielos que lo entendiese, Marinette lo observó más intensamente. Habían sido miles de veces en las que se había comunicado con tan solo una mirada. Y aunque en ese momento había sido ella su álter ego, imploró que siguiese funcionando. Que Chat Noir siguiera confiando en ella de esa manera siendo la joven colegiala Marinette._

 _Y aunque costó un poco, finalmente... lo consiguió._

 _Advirtió como el cuerpo del chico se relajaba mínimamente, aceptando su muda petición, pero entonces su mirada pasó de afligida a determinada, incluso podría decir que con un punto de agresividad._

 _A Marinette le sorprendió el cosquilleo que pudo percibir por el encima del miedo y el desasosiego de la situación._

 _Alguien tiró de ella y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, un brazo había rodeado su cuello segundos después de que su espalda chocara contra lo que parecía ser un muro._

— _¡No lo repetiremos dos veces, os lo aviso! ¡Os hemos dado nuestras condiciones, si en dos horas no lo tenéis, pasarán cosas muy malas!_

 _Marinette había cerrado los ojos inconscientemente, pero cuando descubrió que lo había hecho, rápidamente los abrió, ignorando la presión en su garganta que el hombre ejercía. Le costaba un poco respirar, pero el aire todavía podía salir y entrar de sus pulmones._

— _¡Tranquilo, señor! ¡Tranquilícese!— pidió el jefe de policía, alzando los brazos ante el silencio conmocionado de su alrededor— Estamos haciendo lo máximo posible para hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible. Lo único que pedimos es que no le haga nada a los rehenes. Todo está en marcha, pronto lo tendremos._

 _A su lado, Chat Noir tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad, y aún así casi perdió el juicio, cuando vio el rostro desfigurado de la joven. Sus manos se apretaron en puño, clavándose las uñas afiladas en las palmas, pero no echó cuenta al dolor. Toda su atención estaba puesta en Marinette y en su deseo por ahorcar al maldito que le estaba haciendo esto._

 _¿Cómo podía ayudarla? ¿Qué podía hacer?_

 _Tenía las manos atadas (aunque no literalmente como ella -_ Joder... _-) y ahora mismo se sentía adentrándose en un agujero muy profundo el cual no tenía ninguna salida._

— _Dos horas— repitió el jefe con voz monocorde— Un minuto de atraso y empezaréis a sacar los cuerpos en cajas. Y esta— pasó el pulgar de la mano que sostenía la pistola por la mejilla de la peli-azul y a Marinette le escapó un sollozo— será la primera._

 _Y lanzándole una mirada a su compañero con la otra chiquilla, Marinette tan solo tuvo tiempo de ver por un segundo a Chat Noir que había adelantado una pierna inconscientemente con la furia bullendo en sus ojos verdes, antes de que tiraran de ella de vuelta al interior del edificio._ _»_

 _·_

Marinette apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar, que el nudo que llevaba sintiendo en el pecho explotó, trayendo consigo las lágrimas.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia su pecho, odiando más que nunca el hecho de tener sus manos atadas pues no podía quitarse el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. Después de todo este tiempo permaneciendo fuerte y estoica, finalmente había sucumbido a sus sentimientos y la coraza que la había estado protegiendo de las situaciones había sufrido una fisura.

Una fisura que comenzó con la imagen de sus padres y que fue imparable cuando sus ojos se conectaron los de Chat Noir.

Una pequeña parte de ella se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué tenía que ser ella la que estuviera aquí encerrada, por qué no podía estar fuera, junto a ellos, siendo LadyBug al lado de _su gatito._ Quiso esconderse en algún lugar. Su mente chilló por acurrucarse en una esquina, dejar el tiempo pasar y por un momento ser una muchachita asustada que nunca había visto el mal del mundo hasta que la vida le echó una mala jugada.

Pero entonces, un par de ojos verdes aparecieron en su mente y la respiración de su muchacha se cortó mientras que un sentimiento extraño y a la vez reconfortante se extendió por su pecho.

Recordó su mirada llena de angustia, de dolor y de frustración. Como quiso ir a ella nada más la vio para salvarla, como le juró con ella que la salvaría de lo que fuera...

Y un fuerte deseo la consumió.

Deseó tenerlo a su lado y que la abrazara, que él la rodeara con sus brazos y pudiera esconder así la cara en su pecho. Porque a él le confiaba su vida y sabía que con él a su lado todo iría bien.

 _Gatito..._ susurró su corazón y alzando las rodillas, apretó su rostro contra ellas, en un patético intento de hacer que nada era real.

·

·

Pasó como si de una estrella fugaz en llama se tratase, y eso fue lo único que consiguió atraer su atención. No había apartado la mirada de la puerta desde el momento en el que la vio desaparecer dentro del edificio y su estómago no dejaba de revolverse por la cantidad de malos sentimientos y deseos que estaba conteniéndose.

Si no fuera por Roger, el cual lo había cogido del brazo y aferrado con fuerzas, no hubiera tenido la lucidez suficiente para saber que era una malisima idea hacer lo que estaba consumiéndolo en esos momentos.

"No lo hagas o podría ser peor", le había dicho tenso.

Y se detuvo, hizo caso a sus palabras porque el solo pensamiento de hacer algún mal (o incrementar lo ocurrido en este caso) a Marinette, lo hacía sentirse como un monstruo. Justo lo que eran esos hombres.

Los que pagarían lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Qué...?

Algo no andaba bien, porque al ver eso, algo dentro de él (lo poco que todavía no estaba consumido por la situación) se había removido, como si eso... fuera... importante.

¿O es que se estaba volviendo loco?

Sus piernas se movieron solas y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, gracias a su bastón se alejó del lugar por los aires. No quería hacerlo, su propia mente se horrorizaba ante la idea de alejarse del lugar... de _ella..._ , pero no podía quedarse más tiempo quieto. Su cuerpo le obligaba a moverse y hacer algo o sino explotaría de un momento a otro.

Y aunque parecía una nimiedad, tenía que aferrarse a algo o sino se volvería loco mientras esperaba.

Saltó hasta el tejado del edificio más cercano y desde las alturas observó las vistas.

Distinguió a todos los policías rodeando el edificio, a la cinta que separaba a los civiles de la zona y a las personas que no dejaban de murmurar entre ellos, llorar o rezar para que todo terminara bien y rápido.

Por un momento pensó en buscar una forma de entrar allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Él era un felino, podía meterse en los lugares sin hacer ruido ni mostrar su presencia, y cogerlos así por las espaldas... pero el problema era que no sabía que hacer cuando lo hiciera.

Eran cinco hombres, todos armados y sin ningún remordimiento junto a una veintena de rehenes.

En esa ecuación no podía salir nada bien, y si lo pillaban, todo sería aún peor.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!— gruñó llevándose una mano al rostro.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía salvarlos a todos?

¿Cómo podía llegar... a ella?

—¿Chat Noir?

Su cuerpo se tensó por la sorpresa, pues no se esperaba a nadie a su lado allí en las alturas, y cogió el bastón, preparándose para cualquier ataque.

Y entonces lo vio. De pronto, apareció frente a sus ojos y el joven pegó un bote hacia atrás por la impresión.

—¡Chat Noir, tienes que ayudarme!

Se trataba de un bichito rojo... con motas negras.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, a Marinette cada vez le cuesta más mantenerse fuerte y nuestro gatito va a volverse loco sin no hace algo ya. ¿Cómo creéis que ayudará esta nueva incorporación? Por cierto, sabéis quién es, ¿no?**

 **¿Por fin podrá Chat entrar a rescatarla?**

 **¡Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Capítulo 4

—¿Cómo te llamas?

En el silencio del lugar, los segundos parecían durar años.

Marinette exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y su rostro, con las lágrimas resecadas en él, la hizo sentirse incómoda. Había conseguido quitarse parte de ellas con la tela de sus pantalones, pero ahora mismo soñaba por un trozo de papel, o tener al menos sus manos libres. Odiaba la sensación que se quedaba después de llorar.

—Selene— escuchó su voz cuando creyó ya que no le respondería.

—Yo soy Marinette— murmuró ella, sin saber exactamente que estaba haciendo. ¿Matar el tiempo? ¿Intentar no volverse loca?

—Perdona que no te diga lo encantada que estoy por conocerte.

Su voz había sonado tosca e incluso hostil, y Marinette intentó que eso no le afectara.

Ella solo quería...

¿Qué quería?

Ya ni lo sabía.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala y los ojos de la peli-azul se desviaron por toda la habitación, advirtiendo los distintos muebles del despacho que se encontraban allí: desde un escritorio, a varias sillas e incluso una caja fuerte en la pared.

Sabía que debía aprovechar esos momentos para merodear por la habitación, buscando algo que les pudiera ayudar, pero mentalmente se sentía sin fuerzas, ni si quiera para levantarse del lugar donde estaba.

Y eso no hacía más que frustrarla, porque era como si estuviera traicionando a su álter ego. Se prometió que lucharía, pasara lo que pasase, y ahora... si tiraba la toalla...

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo acabaría todo?

—¿Cuánto crees que quedará?

Su voz la sorprendió, pues pensó que no abriría más la boca para dirigirse a ella. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose a Selene con la espalda apoyada en los bajos del escritorio de madera y su pelo rubio tapándole cualquier rastro de visión de su rostro.

—No lo sé— confesó.

Parecía estar encerrada en un mundo paralelo, donde el tiempo no pasaba. Podría venir alguien a decirle que habían trascurrido 10 horas y ella perfectamente se lo habría creído... Pero realmente ese tiempo tenía un límite.

Dos horas.

Sólo dos horas.

La vida de ella podría tener como máximo dos horas.

¿Qué podías hacer tú entonces? Si te decían que te daban dos horas de vida, lo que harías sería intentar hablar con tus seres queridos, abrirte a ellos como antes no lo habías hecho... pero... ¿ahora? Estaba encerrada con una desconocida. Posiblemente con su hombro dislocado, las manos llenas de sangre, arañazos y atadas.

¿Qué más podía añadirle?

Y era en ese momento en el que se preguntaba: ¿qué maldita razón tenía para permanecer en pie y no quedarse en el suelo?

·

·

—Tú... eres...

Alzó una de sus manos, todavía alucinando por lo que estaba viendo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, su mano se paralizó, incapaz de definir los sentimientos que lo embargaban.

—¿Chat?

Era... una _Plagg,_ solo que más... bonita. Así que eso solamente podía significar una cosa.

—¿Eres la kwami de mi Lady?— la preguntá escapó de sus labios.

La kwami asintió y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, descubrió que sus ojos estaban húmedos. ¿Había estado llorando?

—Sí, mi nombre es Tikki.

De pronto, se dio cuenta del hecho de que se encontrara delante suya. Irguiéndose, desvió sus ojos hacia el edificio sitiado mientras el agujero que consumía su pecho se hacía un poquito más grande.

—Si estás aquí solo puede significar una cosa, ¿verdad?— tragó para intentar diluir el nudo de su garganta.

Ahora no solo estaba histérico por su princess, sino que LadyBug en su forma de civil, también se encontraba allí encerrada. Por eso no le cogía las llamadas, por eso no había aparecido a pesar de que el suceso ya había salido en todas las cadenas de televisión... Tanto Marinette como LadyBug eran rehenes de esos asaltantes.

Ahora _sí_ que se encontraba solo. No podría contar con la ayuda de su compañera.

Ahora, era él, el único que podía rescatarlas a ambas y a toda las personas que se encontraban allí.

Y que se cayera desde aquel edificio si él no hacía nada... Porque los hilos desprendidos de su mente empezaron a unirse uno a uno. Finalmente, tenía un plan.

Sí, ya era el momento para que el gatito entrara en acción y rescatara a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

·

·

 _«—¡Cuidado!_

 _Antes de que se diera cuenta, unos brazos la habían alzado y se encontraba volando hasta la segunda planta._

— _¿Estás bien, princess?— la inspeccionaron unos ojos verdes._

 _Ella sonrió, enternecida por su preocupación, y sacudió la cabeza._

— _Estoy bien, Chat, tranquilo._

 _De pronto, otro disco volador se dirigió a donde estaban ellos y como el héroe estaba de espaldas, no pudo verlo. Fue Marinette la que, con sus buenos reflejos, empujó al joven para apartarlo justo a tiempo, cayendo ella sobre él._

 _Una explosión ocurrió a pocos metros de ellos, saltando escombros, y cuando la chica se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba con el rostro enterrado en el cuello del gatito y con el cuerpo de él aplastándola, pues la había girado para recibir cualquier posible impacto._

 _Durante un momento su respiración se atascó y no fue exactamente por la sorpresa._

 _Sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban con firmeza pero también delicadeza, toda la extensión de su cuerpo estaba pegado con el de ella... y olía increíblemente bien._

 _¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta hasta ahora?_

 _¿Y por qué estaba sintiendo estas agradables mariposas en el estómago si a quién le gustaba ella era Adrien?_

— _¿Estás bien?_

 _Chat Noir se separó de ella lo justo para que sus ojos se encontraran y cuando eso ocurrió algo pareció explorar en el interior de la muchacha, acrecentando sus emociones que la estaban dejando descolocadas. Asintió tenuemente, en el mismo momento en el que él pasaba un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de la coleta tras su oreja._

 _Entonces, sonrió. Esa sonrisa gatuna que era_ suya _, y que conseguía devastar a cientos de jovencitas (sin excepción) y le guiñó un ojo._

— _Puurrrfecto. Ahora, será mejor que me vaya. Hay un akuma al que derrotar._

 _Se levantó de un salto y extendiendo una mano, esperó a que ella la cogiera. Marinette lo hizo, sin embargo, tuvo que ignorar con todos sus esfuerzos la sensación de frío que la embargó cuando el héroe se separó de ella. ¿Qué diantres le estaba pasando? ¡Era Chat Noir, su gatito!_

— _Bueno, hablamos luego, ¿vale?_

 _Y en menos de un parpadeo, se había acercado a ella y colocado sus labios en su mejilla para después desaparecer por los aires._

 _¿Qué...?, fue el único pensamiento coherente que tuvo. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa forma tan estúpida? ¿Por qué sentía esas cosas?¿Y por qué se había sonrojado tanto?_

 _Maldito gato encantador..._

— _¡Marinette, despierta!— consiguió Tikki sacarla de su ensoñación. Parpadeando, advirtió el ceño fruncido de la kwami— ¡Vamos, tienes que ayudar a Chat, luego nos centramos en lo que ha pasado!_

— _¡Tienes razón! ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!_

 _Y mientras se estaba transformando en su álter ego, Marinette se sintió más perdida que nunca._

 _Ella solamente amaba a Adrien Agreste... ¿verdad?»_

·

—Vi a mi madre y hermana, allí fuera.

—Yo también vi a mis padres.

Silencio.

—Esto no puede estar pasando...— su voz se rompió— Yo quiero... volver... Quiero ver a mi madre, a Sam... Annie está ahí fuera, tan solo a unos metros y no podemos si quiera estar juntas. Ella es mi mejor amiga desde que éramos pequeñas, incluso ahora estudiamos junta arte. Sé que mi situación es mala, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo estará ella. Ella es muy miedosa, odia las películas de terror, así que no puedes imaginarte lo que debe estar pasando ahora...

Selena hablaba y hablaba, supongo que sin darse cuenta, porque a Marinette le sorprendió el hecho de que se abriera se esa forma a ella. Pensaba que le ayudaría a sobrellevar la situación, así que no la detuvo. Simplemente se dispuso a escuchar cada cosa que decía, queriendo así, alejar la realidad de su mente.

—Lo siento— se detuvo en algún momento, mirando a su compañera de sala. Las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por su rostro, pero una pequeña sonrisa se había formando en sus labios antes de que muriera por la mueca avergonzada— No debería de haberte contado todo eso. Suficiente tienes con lo tuyo para que venga una desconocida a contarte su vida...

—Tranquila— quiso encogerse de hombros, pero cuando iba a hacer el amago, el dolor la dejó paralizada, así que se limitó a alzar levemente una de las comisuras de sus labios— No me ha importado.

—Tengo miedo... mucho miedo...

—No te preocupes— se obligó a decir, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se creía sus propias palabras— Todo saldrá bien.

Selene iba a replicar algo, cuando, de pronto, escucharon un sonido.

El cuerpo de ambas se tensó e inconscientemente miraron hacia la puerta, la cual se había encontrado cerrada desde que las metieron allí. ¿Vendrían a por ella? ¿Se acabaría ya el tiempo que les dieron? ¿Ya habían pasado las dos horas?

No, no, no, eso no podía ser...

Selene sollozó y Marinette casi la imitó, sin embargo, consiguió retenerlo, inspirando profundamente.

—Ellos...

—Shhhh.

Otra vez se había escuchado ruido.

Pasos.

Espera, ¿eran pasos? ¿O se trataba su mente jugándole una mala pasada?

De pronto, se oyó como un chirrido.

Justo encima de ellas.

Las chicas sintieron como se le ponían todos los vellos de punta, incapaz de aguantar más la espera, de ver lo que iba a pasar.

¿Qué demonios...?

 _Clanc._

Marinette tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes que una figura azabache apareciera frente a sus ojos.

—¿Princess?

* * *

 **¡Y llegó el momento! ¡Uhhhhh! El esperado reencuentro. ¿Podrán salir airoso?**

 **Jajaja, siento ser tan mala y dejarlo así. Nah, en realidad no.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Capítulo 5

—Maldita sea— siseó el héroe mientras se arrastraba.

—Ánimo, ya queda menos— oyó la suave voz de Tikki alentándolo por delante de él, la cual no sabía como pero de pronto había empezado a brillar tenuemente, alumbrando así un poco el camino por el que debía seguir.

Chat Noir resopló, pero no dijo nada más. Siguió moviéndose como si de una serpiente (una serpiente de cascabel muy muy furiosa) se tratase por el conducto de ventilación del edificio. No sabía exactamente por donde estaba _caminando_ , pero había decidido darle un voto de confianza a la kwami de su compañera cuando le dijo que sabía por dónde ir.

—Ya casi estamos— susurró la mariquita.

Chat Noir casi suspiró de alivio, pero se contuvo. Sabía que ahora estaba más cerca de donde se encontraban esos hombres y el más mínimo ruido podía ser escuchado, por lo que su plan no valdría para nada.

 _Ya casi_ , se repitió en mi mente, con una extraña y placentera sensación recorriéndole el pecho.

Entonces, un murmullo captó su atención.

Al principio pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero conforme iba avanzando, este iba haciéndose más audible. Chat se detuvo, ganándose una mirada entre curiosa y urgente de Tikki, pero se limitó a llevarse una mano a los labios.

Su oído felino desarrollado era de mucha ayuda ahora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán?— preguntó una voz ronca con disgusto.

—Lo has preguntado ya tres veces, imbécil, ¿quieres callarte ya?

—Arg— gruñó y creyó oír un golpe, parecía que le habían dado un puñetazo contra algo— estoy harto de esperar. ¡Cuánto más tardemos, peor lo tendremos para escapar!

—¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?!— replicó el otro enfadado— Pero no podemos hacer nada ahora.

—¿Por qué no vamos a por esas tontas? Si metemos más presión...

Chat sintió un fuego extenderse por su interior cuando algo dentro de él le advirtió a quiénes se referían en esta última frase. Sus garras salieron inconscientemente, deseosas de clavarse en alguien, y tuvo que ser la pequeña Tikki quien, notando la reacción del héroe, intentara mantener en la tierra los instintos del felino.

—Chat, eh, Chat, escúchame— se colocó frente a su rostro e insistió hasta que sus orbes verdes se clavaron en ella— Tienes que tranquilizarte ahora mismo o nos descubrirán.

Mierda, quería hacerlo. Él, de verdad, deseaba hacerlo, pero llevaba mucho tiempo con los nervios a flor de piel y sentía que estaba a un suspiro por estallar.

Sin embargo, la imagen de las consecuencias que podría traer si lo descubrían era demasiado pesadas y no pudo ignorarlas. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente varias veces antes de sentir la sangre bajar de velocidad en sus venas. Finalmente, cuando todo estuvo más o menos controlado, abrió los ojos e intentando no echarle cuenta a las voces, siguió adelante.

Oyó el suspiro de alivio que provenía de la kwami y supo que había hecho bien, aunque le costara un maldito infierno.

Siguió el recorrido, con el corazón en la garganta y los pensamiento en las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, y casi grita de felicidad cuando vio delante de él la escotilla que daba a una sala. Lugar donde esperaba que estuviera LadyBug.

—Espera— escuchó que le decía Tikki— Es aquí.

Con mucho cuidado se acercó al lugar pero cuando llegó se detuvo, sin saber como diablos quitarla, ya que ahora se daba cuenta estaba atornillada. Le echó una rápida mirada a la mariquita, pues era imposible que usara su cataclysm porque haría mucho ruido y alertaría a los demás, y como contestación obtuvo una sonrisa confiada.

—Espera, yo me encargo.

Y en menos de un minuto, los tornillos habían desaparecido, no cayéndose la pequeña verja hierro al suelo porque Chat la estaba sosteniendo por orden de la kwami.

—... _do saldrá bien..._

No pensó en nada más cuando oyó su voz. Rápidamente su cuerpo se movió solo y gracias a sus sentidos felinos, saltó hasta el suelo sin hacer el menor ruido.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron frenéticos la habitación, advirtiendo la presencia de dos bultos. Se detuvieron en uno específico y porque no era posible físicamente, sino su corazón ya hubiera escapado por la boca del salto que pegó.

Era...

—¿Marinette?— susurró.

—Chat...

El nudo que se había estado formado en su pecho desde que todo empezó explotó en miles de pedazos. Marinette estaba enfrente de sus ojos y parecía estar bien. Maniatada y agotada, pero en perfecto en estado. Esos malditos secuestradores no le habían hecho nada.

 _Todavía._

—¿Eres tú, Chat?

No respondió con palabras. Suponía que, al igual que él, su princess todavía no se creía que era real, así que raudo se acercó a ella. Colocó ambas manos acunando su rostro, en el mismo momento que las lágrimas empezaban a descender por sus mejillas y se sintió morir al ver aquella imagen.

—Sí, Marinette, soy yo. Ya estoy aquí, todo saldrá bien.

Le cogió totalmente desprevenido el instante en el que el cuerpo de la joven se pegó al suyo, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras murmuraba una y otra vez unas palabras que no llegaba a entender. Sintió una herida en el pecho al verla de semejante forma e inevitablemente sus brazos la rodearon.

—Pronto acabará todo, te lo prometo.

Un gemido salió de los labios de ella y daría su brazo si se equivocaba al pensar que había sido de dolor.

Como si hubiera sido accionado por un resorte se separó de ella y la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo en busca de cualquier herida. Un nudo se le formó en la boca de su estómago cuando descubrió un extraño bulto en su hombro derecho.

Oh, mierda...

—Marinette, ¿qué te han hecho?— preguntó sin darse cuenta que había alzado ligeramente el tono.

¿Cómo habían sido capaz de dañarla...?

—No te preocupes— su voz sonó forzada, echándole rápidos vistazos a la puerta— Tan solo es una mala caída.

—Maldita sea— gruñó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para obligarse a desterrar el rugido que quería nacer de su pecho.

Sus orbes se clavaron en los suyos y Chat Noir durante un instante olvidó todo y se recreó en el sentimiento de felicidad que lo embargó por completo al verla allí, delante suya. Ahora que estaba a su lado, las cosas cambiarían, irían para mejor.

El sonido de un suave carraspeo rompió la barrera que los aislaba del mundo exterior y aunque no se separaron, el héroe giró el rostro lo justo para poder ver a la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación.

—¿Eres Chat Noir?

La reconoció como la chica que salió primero cuando aparecieron los secuestradores, aunque por muy mal que pudiese sonar, no es que le hubiera puesto mucha cuenta. Tan solo lo justo para ver si era o no su princess.

Ahora que la tenía enfrente suya, mirándolo como si se tratase de un ángel caído del cielo, maldijo su mal comportamiento. Se trataba de Chat Noir y su trabajo era el de cuidar a todo los civiles por igual, y su juicio había sido nublado por los sentimientos...

—Sí— cabeceó y doliéndole en lo más profundo del pecho, se separó de Marinette para acercarse a la otra chica— ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te han herido?

La examinó por encima, pero no parecía haber ningún bulto o herida extraña en ella, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando Selene negó con la cabeza.

Chat suspiró aliviado. Ya era malo salir de allí con una herida, con dos, los riegos se hubieran incrementados considerablemente.

—Bien.

Se agachó a su lado y bajo la atenta mirada de ambas muchachas, sacó las garras momentos antes de cortar las cuerdas que ataban sus manos. El rostro de la chica se descompuso en una mueca de alivio y llevándose las manos al frente, frotó sus muñecas teniendo cuidado con las heridas.

—Ahora, con mucho cuidado— murmuró cuando se dirigió hacia la peli-azul. Cortó las sogas también, sin embargo, sintió su pecho retorcerse cuando el rostro de su princess se desfiguró en dolor puro al mover su brazo derecho— Shhh, shhh—con mucho cuidado le sostuvo la extremidad y cuando consiguió llevarla hacia delante, la joven terminó apoyándose en su pecho después de tremendo esfuerzo— Tranquila, Marinette, pronto terminará esto.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su cuerpo se había movido solo y sus labios habían descansado por unos segundos en la cima de su cabeza. Era capaz de oír su corazón acelerado, además de la forzada respiración por la boca, y eso no hacía otra cosa que inquietarlo aún más.

Marinette necesitaba atención médica urgentemente. No podía seguir así.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—Por el conducto de ventilación— respondió la pregunta de la otra chica, mientras una de sus manos se perdía entre los cabellos azules— Pero dudo que podamos volver a usarlo— sus dientes se apretaron con fuerzas— Marinette no puede mover el brazo y no podrá deslizarse por ahí.

—Si hay que hacerlo, lo haré.

Chat observó sorprendido a la muchacha, por la seguridad y determinación que destilaba su voz. La admiraba por ello, sabía que Marinette era una chica muy valiente, capaz de hacer lo que hiciera falta, pero sería imposible que lo intentaran siquiera. Si le dolía el brazo ahora, el tan solo pensar que debía permanecer agachado, impulsándose con los brazos, se desmayaría de dolor a mitad de camino. O en el peor de los casos, el dolor ocasionaría que pronunciara algún quejido y sollozo y terminarían descubriéndoos.

Y, la verdad, lo último en lo que estaba pensando era en convertirse en un _gatito-colador_.

Así que debía encontrar otra solución y cuanto antes mejor.

—No, haremos otra cosa— intentó mostrarse decidido, escondiendo las miles de vueltas que estaba dando ahora mismo su cerebro para encontrar algo. Entonces recordó y se sintió como un idiota.

¡¿Cómo pudo habérselo olvidado?!

¡Su Lady estaba allí!

Con su ayuda, todo sería mucho más fácil.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Ya sé lo que haremos.

Incluso Marinette advirtió en cambio en el héroe. Un poco sorprendida, se alejó de su cuerpo, lo justo para que sus ojos se encontraran, y el estómago de la muchacha se retorció de forma rara cuando descubrió la sonrisa confiada en los labios del gatito. Esa sonrisa que siempre le mostraba a LadyBug en medio de una batalla, cuando aunque todo parecía perdido, él seguía creyendo ciegamente que todo iría bien.

—¿Qué?— se adelantó a preguntar Selene, la ansiedad cubriendo su pregunta.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior cuando como respuesta este le guiñó el ojo con galantería. ¡De verdad, ¿no podía ponerse serio?!, quiso replicarle como siempre hacía siendo su álter ego. Después de incorporó y dejando con cuidado para no dañarla más apoyada en la superficie de la pared, se dirigió a inspeccionar la puerta.

—Primero de todo, ¿dónde tienen a los demás?— cuestionó mientras advertía la puerta estaba cerrada con llaves y solo podían abrirla desde fuera. Eso, o el cataclysm, pero lo segundo quedaba descartado. Tanto por el ruido como porque si lo usaba, al poco tiempo se transformaría y eso sería un terrible horror.

—En la sala principal— la que respondió fue la mayor, sin saber muy qué hacer— Son cinco hombres y están todos amontonados en grupos con uno de ellos custodiándolos para evitar que hagan algo.

 _Oh, mierda, ¿cómo me pondré en contacto con ella?_ , pensó impotente. Entonces, cayó en algo. _Espera, ¿dónde ha ido Tikki?_

Su mirada se desvió para inspeccionar en toda la habitación, bajo la atenta miradas de las dos chicas que lo observaban confundidas.

¿Habría ido a buscar ella a su compañera? ¿O estaría escondida para que no la vieran los civiles?

Tampoco es como si pudiera llamarla para ver si acudía.

—¿Chat?— oyó como susurraba la peli-azul.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla y decidió centrarse.

—LadyBug, mi compañera, está aquí.

La frase fue acogida por gestos de conmoción por parte de las jóvenes.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?— inquirió Selene, de pronto, con sus ojos abriéndose esperanzados.

Pero Chat Noir no escuchó bien la pregunta, pues su atención estaba puesta en la peli-azul. Su corazón había saltado en el momento que lo escuchó y parecía como si respiración se había vuelto aún más irregular. ¿Estaba empeorando?

No pudo responder aunque hubiera querido.

De pronto, Chat Noir escuchó el ruido de unas pisadas acercándose.

* * *

 **Chan chan chaaaaaaaaan. ¿Terminará nuestro gatito siendo un colador? ¿Encontrará a su Lady?**

 **Esas y más preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me comentáis. No sabéis la alegría y el chute que energía que me dáis para escribir. Espero que os esté gustando 3 ¡Va para todos vosotros!**


	7. Capítulo 6

Marinette contuvo la respiración y su mirada se encontró con la de Selene un instante antes de que la puerta se abriera. Se encogió en el sitio cuando una enorme figura apareció por la abertura. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que sus brazos no se movieran, sobretodo el herido el cual parecía estar lanzando dolorosas punzadas por la postura.

 _Debes mantener la calma,_ se recordó una y otra vez.

El que había identificado como cabecilla del grupo se adentró en el lugar, sus pasos resonando en la habitación, y la peli-azul sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Notó su mirada puesta en ella y no la apartó ni cuando llegó hasta su altura sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

La tensión de la sala era tan palpable que se podía cortar un cuchillo.

El secuestrador la observó por un rato, ¿habían pasado minutos, horas?, y en algún momento se acuclilló, quedando a una cabeza de altura de la joven. Marinette apretó los labios, los cuales habían empezado a temblar, y esperó con el corazón en la garganta su siguiente movimiento.

¿Sería el fin?

—Y pensar que tú vida está en manos de esos malditos capitalistas estirados, que le dan más importancia a un puñado de billetes que a una vida humana— habló, cogiéndola totalmente desprevenida aunque estaba a la espera. El hombre sonrió, formándose arrugas en la parte de las mejillas del pasamontañas y un brillo burlón apareció en sus ojos— ¿No te parece un poco irónica la vida?

Quiso callarse. Maldita sea, su mente se lo ordenaba a gritos, pues sabía perfectamente que ahora mismo debía permanecer con la cabeza baja o sino se metería en la boca del lobo. Pero su instinto ganó y como si su _álter ego_ se hubiera metido en el cuerpo de civil, no pudo evitar echarle una mirada incrédula y llena de desdén.

—¿Y me lo dices precisamente tú?— soltó secamente, pasandose la lengua por los labios en un intento de hidratarlos, pues estaban resecos— ¿Tú, que estás jugando con la vida de mucha gente solamente por tu propio interés? ¿Que pones en vida la vida de "muchos" por "un puñado de billetes"?

—Vaya, vaya— degustó, con verdadera sorpresa— Eres todo una bravucona, jovencita— rió complacido el enmascarado sin escuchar realmente sus palabras— Tenías pinta de ser una chica tímida y asustadiza, pero al parecer tienes garras. Me gusta eso.

Alzó una de sus manos y con parsimonia le rozó la mejilla. Como si hubiera sufrido un calambre, Marinette retiró el rostro hacia atrás, pegándose más a la pared, y sintió su respiración atragantarse cuando un ramalazo de dolor apareció en su pecho. Ahogó el gemido que quiso escaparse de puro milagro.

Escondido, unos ojos verdes observaban, impotentes y desesperados, la escena. Sus manos se aferraron a la escotilla de ventilación, lugar donde había tenido que volver al escuchar los pasos acercándose, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no aparecer y matar a ese desgraciado. Cómo disfrutaría desplazándolo vivo, hacerlo sentir el mismo miedo que estaba consumiendo a estas personas y en especial a su princess, descargar toda la ira y turbación que estaba sintiendo...

Estaba tan solo a unos metros... y sería tan fácil...

—¿Sabes? Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa— cogió con fuerzas el mentón de la chica y sus ojos oscuros, impenetrables, la escrutaron silenciosamente por un momento— ¿Qué tal te parece tu vida?

 _¿Qué?_

Ante la mirada desconcertada de la muchacha, el hombre rió divertido e inclinó la cabeza para acercarse un poco más a ella. Esta vez, Marinette no pudo mover la cabeza, la mano le apretaba el mentón tanto que incluso le hacía daño. Evitó sisear.

—Bueno, verás, como es obvio mis chicos y yo después de esto no podremos quedarnos aquí. Queremos vivir y que sea una buena vida, a poder ser. Y como no nos creemos toda esta pantomima de que nos dejarán escapar con el dinero si soltamos a los ciudadanos... he pensado que lo mejor será conseguir un salvoconducto.

Oh, oh, no le gustaba nada por donde estaban yendo los tiros...

—Y creo que tú serás una buena chica— con su mano libre cogió un mechón de pelo que se le había soltado de la cola y lo colocó detrás de la oreja— No sabes lo mucho que disfrutaré domando a esta fierecilla.

 _¡Pom!_

El golpe resonó por toda la habitación y alertado, el hombre rápidamente se incorporó, observando minuciosamente su alrededor.

—¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?— masculló, su mirada deteniéndose un momento en la sollozante chica que estaba contra la pared de enfrente.

Marinette sintió como el corazón se le salía por la boca y aunque era físicamente imposible, notó la iracunda mirada del héroe puesta en ella. Sabía que había sido el joven quién lo había hecho y rezó de todas las formas e idiomas que conocía para que no lo descubrieran.

O todo habría sido para nada.

—¡Jefe!— oyeron unas voces de fondo.

El ceño del enmascarado se frunció y volvió a inspeccionar la sala, pero al no encontrar nada fuera de lugar, terminó refunfuñando algo por lo bajo. Le dirigió una última mirada a Marinette, una que consiguió estremecerla de miedo, y después se marchó del lugar cerrando tras de sí con un portazo.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que la conocida figura cayera del cielo entre maldiciones y juramentos entre dientes.

—¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?— murmuró Selene con voz perdida.

—Debemos salir de aquí cuánto antes— espetó para él el héroe gatuno.

—Chat...

—Joder, la próxima vez que lo vea le arrancaré las uñas una a una y después lo despedazaré lentamente.

—Chat...

—Sus pedazos se los echaré al perro, me da igual no tenerlo, me compraré uno para hacerlo. Y no solo me quedaré con eso que...

Marinette, cansada de los balbuceos, decidió que era el momento de hacerse notar y con mucho cuidado se incorporó. Gimió muy bajo y sus temblorosas piernas no la pudieron sostener los suficiente. Se vio precipitándose contra el suelo cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

—¡Princess!— susurró preocupado.

La chica suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sabiendo que de algo había servido su estrepitoso fracaso. Por fin, Chat Noir había salido de sus pensamientos y ahora sabía que no podría moverse mucho.

¿Cómo saldrían, entonces, de allí?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tranquilo, solo ha sido un mareo— intentó quitarle importancia. La situación era suficientemente mala como para añadirle más problemas.

El héroe la observó, tan frágil entre sus brazos que perecía una muñeca de trapo. El nudo que se había instalado en mi estómago desde que todo esto empezó se apretó aún más. Esto debía acabar _ya._

—Necesito que me dejes tu pañuelo— pidió el joven mirando a Selene. La chica se llevó las manos al cuello y sin pensarlo ni un segundo, se lo quitó para después tendérselo— Gracias. Ahora, princess, voy a hacer algo que no nos va a gustar tanto a ti como a mi.

—¿Qué?— preguntó y aunque intentó sonar segura, le salió más un gemido sin fuerzas.

Con mucho cuidado, volvió a dejar su espalda apoyada contra la pared y se arrodilló frente a ella. La imagen de sus ojos brillantes y lleno de dolor junto con sus mejillas pálidas le golpeó el pecho.

—Vamos a ponerte bien el brazo, ¿vale, pequeña?— pasó una mano por su mejilla, secando los restos de lágrimas en ellas— Y aunque no tenemos aquí un cabestrillo ni medios para curarte, al menos intentaremos que se mueva lo menos posible. Eso sí— la miró, como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón— dolerá un poco.

Siendo "un poco" un agradable eufemismo.

Marinette lo miró fijamente, sus orbes esmeralda la miraban con preocupación y dolor, mientras que todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. El sentimiento de abrazarlo y perderse en él la consumía. Deseaba cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo lo malo que estaba pasando, que su picante y atrayente aroma la rodease.

Pero ya había tenido suficiente tiempo regodeándose en la desgracia y autocompasión.

Ahora, con su gatito junto a ella, era el momento de ponerse en acción.

Debían salir de ahí y salvar a todas personas también retenidas. Selene debía volver a ver a su madre, reencontrarse con Annie. Y ella tenía que ver una vez más a su querido Adrien.

Chat Noir supo el momento en el que la decisión tiñó la mirada de la chica y sentimiento de orgullo le inundó el pecho. Así era su princess, no importaba las adversidades, sabía que como fuera ella saldría adelante sin rendirse ni dejar de luchar.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer— aceptó y fue recompensado por la mayor de las sonrisas.

La muchacha sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse en el momento que el gatito se inclinó para besarle la frente.

—Eres increíble, Marinette— la alabó, sabiendo que la palabra se quedaba corta. Sin embargo, ya no debían perder más tiempo. Dentro de nada las dos horas acordadas acabarían y ese sería el fin— Selene, necesito que vengas aquí y me ayudes.

La chica aceptó sin oponer resistencia y rápidamente se dirigió hasta donde estaba el dúo.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Vas a tener que taparle la boca— respondió Chat Noir en tono indescifrable. Obtuvo dos miradas sorprendidas y se mordió la lengua por un instante— Va a doler, princess, y no podemos darnos el lujo de que chilles y nos descubran. Sé que será difícil pero debes hacer el menor ruido posible.

Por un instante, la chica no respondió. Se limitó a mirar al chico por un instante. Entonces, suspiró y cabeceó, la determinación asomándose en su mirada.

—Adelante, estoy preparada.

Chat Noir le sonrió orgulloso y le pasó una mano la mejilla.

—Intentaré que te sea lo menos doloroso posible, aunque no sé para quién será más difícil.

—No te preocupes— colocó su mano buena sobre la de él y le dio un apretón— Confío en ti.

El chico luchó contra el impulso de eliminar cualquier rostro de duda y dolor de su cuerpo como fuera posible e inspirando profundamente, le lanzó una mirada a la mayor para que hiciera lo pedido. Ahora debía tener mucha precisión y templanza para hacerlo lo más rápido y menos doloroso posible.

Selene asintió y con precaución para no taparle la nariz y que pudiera respirar, colocó la palma de la mano contra su boca. El cuerpo de Marinette se tensó por completo y tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para que no se le escaparan las lágrimas que se empezaron a acumular. Chat inspiró una vez más y llevándose la mano que aún sostenía la suya a la boca, le dio un suave beso antes de llevarla a su costado.

—Agárrate ahí y aprieta todo lo que necesites, princess, no me quejaré— le pidió y cuando vio el amago de negarse y apartar la mano, la sujetó con más fuerzas— Marinette, por favor, haz lo que te digo. Odiaré hacerte daño y aunque no hay otro remedio, el hacértelo un poco más sobrellevadero ayudará a mi conciencia.

Costó un poco, la chica aún se mostraba reticente, pero terminó aceptando la condición con un suspiro. Sus dedos se aferraron a su costado, por encima del traje, y el muchacho creyó notarla temblar. Se sintió aún peor de lo que ya lo estaba por lo que iba a hacer.

—Bien, vamos a intentar recolocártelo— iba hablando en un susurro para intentarla distraer. Notaba la penetrante mirada de ella puesta en él y como su respiración era irregular— Va a ser rápido, un movimiento, pero notarás un fogonazo de dolor que poco a poco irá pasando. Cuando eso ocurra, Selene te tapará la boca para que no puedas chillar pero si lo necesitas, aprieta esa mano todo lo que necesites

A pesar de la seguridad en sus palabras, Chat Noir era un manojo de nervios. Tragó un par de veces y tuvo que repetirse en su interior palabras de ánimo en su cabeza, porque el tan solo pensar que iba a hacerle daño a su princess le paralizaba el cuerpo. Sin embargo, era lo mejor porque sería más fácil así escapar y el estado de la chica no empeoraría.

Debía hacerlo.

 _Vamos a ello_ , se dijo. Y después de conectar sus ojos con los de las chicas para darles la señal, hizo sus manos moverse.

Marinette no se desmalló de puro milagro.

Si ya antes el dolor era insoportable, el relámpago de dolor que asoló todo su cuerpo consiguió dejarla sin respiración. Las lágrimas terminaron escapándose y tal como le indicó el héroe, su mano se movió sola y acabó apretándose contra el costado del muchacho con tanta fuerza que le sorprendería si no se quedaban la señal de sus uñas.

—Ya está, ya está, ya está— le repetía el chico una y otra vez con el corazón latiéndole a mil por horas— Todo ha acabado, princess. Ahora descansa un poco. Voy a ponerte el pañuelo de la mejor manera posible.

La chica tenía media conciencia ida, pero escuchó sus palabras y asintió. Sintió como Selene le cogían la mano buena, apretándosela con cariño, y de sus labios no hacían más que salir jadeos entrecortados. Cuando terminó, los brazos del héroe la rodearon y ella acomodó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente perderse en una inconsciencia tan atrayente? Cerrar los ojos y no despertarse en años, entre esos cálidos brazos...

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Ahora que se había encargado de su princess y que más o menos estaba bien, era turno de buscar a su lady.

Volvió a pensar en Tikki, en dónde diablos se había metido de pronto, y por qué no había aparecido desde que él entró por primera vez a la habitación. Recordó cuando en el tejado le dijo que sabía por donde entrar y dónde estaba LadyBug, que tan solo debía seguirla... pero cuando llegó al lugar y descubrió a Marinette, todo pensamiento racional había desaparecido de su mente y tan solo pensaba en ella.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste sobre que LadyBug está aquí?

Espera.

" _Sé donde está LadyBug"_

" _Es aquí"_

Eso era lo que le había dicho Tikki y él la había seguido... llegando a esta habitación.

Entonces, estaba equivocado. No tenía que salir en busca de su lady, porque no estaba fuera con los demás rehenes, sino que en realidad... estaba allí, con él...

No, no podía ser verdad lo que su mente estaba pensando.

Porque eso solamente le daba dos posibilidades: o Selene era su compañera...

O lo era Marinette.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola!**

 **Dios, hace mil que no publico. Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero en este tiempo con el inicio de las clases he estado muy ocupada, además de que mi inspiración ha decidido irse de vacaciones. Pero bueno, aquí estoy con otro capítulo.**

 **Sé que no se puede estar 100% segura de algo, pero sí os digo que aunque tarde semanas en actualizar, voy a intentar por todos los medios terminar esta historia. ¡Doy mi palabra!**

 **En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Chat está cada vez más cerca de su Lady? ¿Saldrán vivos de esta?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **PD: ¡Quiero un Chaton para llevar, por favor! Bueno, diez por lo menos. ¡Es más mono!**


	8. Capítulo 7

_«_ _—_ _¡Miraculous LadyBug!_

 _La heroína tiró el bote de pegamento que había conseguido con el_ Lucky Charm _y un fogonazo de luz se expandió por toda la cuidad, volviendo a su estado natural todos los destrozos._

 _Chat Noir, desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel, sonrió complacido y se dispuso a bajar unas vigas para ir con su lady. Sin embargo, al mirar la figura de la chica, todas sus alarmas sonaron cuando la vio tambalearse._

— _¡Mi lady!— de un saltó cayó a su lado y llegó a sostenerla a tiempo, rodeando su cintura— ¿Qué te ocurre, mi lady? ¿Estás bien?_

— _No ha sido nada, gatito, solo un mareo— respondió la chica— Creo que este último akuma consiguió darme un buen golpe._

— _¿En qué momento? Estuve todo el tiempo cuidando tu espalda— había remordimiento en su voz y la heroína no le gustó que se sintiese culpable._

— _Fue antes de que llegaras, pero no te preocupes, un buen descanso y estaré como nueva. Ahora suéltame, gatito, debo irme._

 _Vio la inconformidad en su mirada y pensó que se se negaría, sin embargo, terminó asintiendo y se alejó un par de pasos de ella aunque no terminó de quitar las manos de su alrededor, no fuera a ser que sufriera otra recaída._

 _Ella sonrió, enternecida por su preocupación, y le rozó la mejilla._

— _Tranquilo, Chat, estoy bien._

— _No puedes pedirme lo imposible, my lady. Yo siempre estoy preocupado y pensando en ti. Soy tu fiel caballero gatuno._

 _La chica rió y al contrario que las otras veces, no solo la diversión se podía ver en ella, sino que también se podía atisbar una pincelada de ¿añoranza, anhelo? Aquello descolocó al héroe._

— _Deberías empezar a buscar a alguien que te merezca— intentó bromear, pero a él no podía engañarlo. No después de tanto tiempo luchando juntos, que casi podía decir que conocía su lady como la palma de su mano._

— _¿Alguien que me merezca?— cuestionó incrédulo— Deja de decir tonterías, my lady— se acercó un paso a ella y una mano acunó su mejilla con cuidado de rozarle con sus afiladas uñas y hacerle daño— Este minino muere por ti y lo sabes, no hay nadie a quién pueda elegir. Y aunque sé que no soy el primero de tu lista, tú sabes que yo no me rendiré. ¡Pienso conseguir el corazón de mi dama!_

— _Chat..._

— _Sí, vale, no te gusta hablar de esas cosas— se obligó a reír entre dientes para quitarle hierro al asunto, aunque sentía como su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento— Pero solo quería repetírtelo para que te entrara en esa cabeza dura que tienes. Grrr, a veces da miedo._

— _¿Eso es un cumplido?— rió ella y el héroe sonrió complacido por ver que había funcionado._

 _En ese momento sonó el penúltimo pitido que anunciaba el cambio._

— _Bueno, esa es mi señal. Debo irme. ¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar?_

— _Todo controlado, gracias._

— _Muy bien. Entonces me marcho. ¡No pienses mucho en mi, my lady!_

 _Y antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, el héroe se marchó de_ _allí. No miró hacia atrás en ningún momento y es por eso que no llegó a captar la mirada de desazón y ternura que le lanzó ella mientras lo observaba perderse por los tejados de París.»_

·

¿Podía ser Marinette su lady?

¿Podía tener la respuestas a todas las preguntas que se había estado haciendo desde que conoció a su compañera de batalla frente a sus narices?

¿Podía ser que, finalmente, su dividido corazón hubiera sido capaz de reconocer aún sin darse cuenta la verdadera identidad de su amor?

¿O tan solo era un desvarío de su mente, haciéndole ver cosas que no eran?

Chat Noir sentía como su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, pero en contra de sus deseos, en un tema que realmente _no urgía_ en esos instantes. Porque en lo que debía centrarse ahora era en como salir de allí, sin embargo, no podía apartar de su cabeza el hecho de que podría tener a pocos pasos la verdadera identidad de su compañera.

Y una de ellas era su princess.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

—¿Chat?— lo sacó de su ensoñación la voz preocupada de Selene.

Marinette, quién también se había dado cuenta de lo extrañamente callado que se había quedado, abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se dirigieron al mencionado. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que se encontraba mirándola fijamente, esos llamativos ojos esmeraldas clavados en ella, como si estuviera viendo sus más oscuros secretos. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse sin poder evitarlo y rápidamente intentó hacer memoria sobre lo que pasaba. Había estado tan perdida intentando sobrellevar el dolor y la molestia que había había estado escuchando sobre lo que decían...

—¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué ocurre?— susurró, conteniendo prácticamente la respiración.

Tenía una muy mala sensación. Y teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban, era decir mucho...

Pero él sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiera estado metido en pensamientos muy profundos, y apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola ahora a la puerta.

A Marinette aquello no lo tranquilizó en lo más mínimo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. Cuanto antes— masculló por lo bajo, rumiando una idea.

Entonces se decidió.

Suspirando, le lanzó una rápida mirada a Marinette antes de desviarla hasta la otra chica que se encontraba en la habitación.

— Bien, Selene, tú saldrás primero por el conducto de ventilación.

La mencionada abrió los ojos, sin creerse muy bien sus palabras, pero se tragó todas sus preguntas y el miedo y asintió. Se mordió el labio inferior dudosa cuando descubrió que el chico se quedaba más tiempo de la cuenta mirándola. Sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse, porque el chico no estaba nada mal y la miraba casi sin parpadear, le correspondió el gesto.

Marinette, por otro lado, sintió algo extraño en el corazón.

¿Qué le pasaba a su gatito? ¿Por qué la miraba tan fijamente?

Sería... qué... ¿le gustaba?

Sabía que el chico era muy coqueto, era su personalidad, pero ver aquella manera de comportarse para otra persona que no fuera ella hacia su _álter ego_ la hacía sentirse... rara.

 _¿Celosa?_

¡No era momento de pensar en esas cosas!

—¿Y yo?— cuando se quiso dar cuenta, las palabras habían escapado de su boca, más brusca de lo que en realidad pretendía que sonara.

Mierda.

Se ganó una mirada sorprendida por parte del héroe, causando que la joven centrara su atención el la baldosa que había frente a ella. De fondo, oyó un suspiro de parte de Selene y eso consiguió revolverle el estómago.

Ella _no_ podía estar celosa. Ella _amaba_ a Adrien.

¡Y, en serio, este no era un _buen_ momento! ¡Debía centrarse en cosas mas importante que en estúpidos héroes coquetos y conquistadores!

—Será mejor que vayamos de uno a uno— terminó por responder el chico, lanzándole una mirada de ánimo a Selene ante sus visibles nervios— Haremos menos ruidos. Primero irá Selene, después tú, Marinette, y finalmente yo.

—¿Pero y los demás?— preguntó la mayor, pensando en su amiga, en las personas y el pequeño que estaban en la otra habitación.

—No te preocupes, les salvaremos. Cuando os saque de aquí, buscaré la forma de dar con mi compañera y juntos lo haremos.

Selene aún no estaba muy segura, pero terminó aceptando sus palabras. Es decir, ¿no los salvaban cada día de los akumas? ¿Por qué no le creería ahora?

—Bien— asintió, levantándose— Dime donde ir y lo haré. Solo...— vaciló por un momento— por favor, salva a mi mejor amiga, que está allí fuera, sola. Consigue que salga con vida... bueno, que todo lo hagáis, en realidad.

Chat Noir le sonrió con esa curvatura llena de confianza que le caracterizaba y teatralmente se inclinó en una cortés reverencia. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de la peli-azul.

—Sacrificaré mi propia vida si es necesario, mademoiselle.

Y Selene no pudo más que creerle.

—Ahora, con ayuda de mi bastón, te subiré ahí arriba— empezó a darle instrucciones. Intentó recordar de la mejor manera posible el camino que había tenido que seguir con Tikki a la cabeza para poder llegar hasta ellas, de nuevo pensando donde diablos se había metido la kwami.

Le sorprendió la mirada llena de resolución y determinación que tenía en esos momentos la chica, muy parecida a la de su lady cada vez que tenía que enfrentarse a algún akuma. Por un momento la duda se implantó en su cabeza y se replanteó si estaba haciendo bien, si realmente estaba fallando en sus pesquisas, pero a pesar de todo no dio vuelta atrás y siguió con el plan establecido.

Esperaba no haberse equivocado.

 _Deseaba_ no haberlo hecho.

Cuando Selene tuvo todo más o menos claro, Chat Noir dejó un par de segundos de más para que esta pudiera despedirse o al menos darle un abrazo a Marinette, gesto el cual fue correspondido con verdadero entusiasmo, solo que únicamente podía hacerlo con su mano buena.

Después, se separaron, prometiéndose verse en el exterior y finalmente el héroe rodeo la cintura de la chica para alzarla hasta el agujero en la parte superior de la pared.

Selene desapareció por el conducto de ventilación bajo la atenta mirada de ambos chicos y entonces, solo entonces, Marinette abrió la boca.

—Yo no podré salir por ahí.

No había miedo, ni sorpresa, ni reproche en su voz. Simplemente había constatado un hecho que era de saber popular y el joven no dio muestra de lo contrario. Es más, su rostro se ensombreció y un gruñido salió de entre sus labios.

—Lo sé.

Uno, dos, tres... Silencio.

—¿Entonces?

—Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú.

 _Esperaba no haberme equivocado_ , susurró para él.

De nuevo, silencio.

Y sus ojos se encontraron.

Azul y verde fueron uno solo y no hicieron falta más palabras, porque Marinette leyó lo que estaba pasando por cada recoveco de su mente. Y lo supo.

Había descubierto su identidad.

Sabía que ella era LadyBug.

Su mente no supo como reaccionar.

—¿C-cómo?— salió de entre sus labios, no sin esfuerzos.

Chat Noir dio un paso hasta ella. Y otro. Y otro. Se colocó al frente, se acuclilló hasta quedarse a su misma altura e inconscientemente una de sus manos colocó un mechón rebelde tras su oreja. Sentía como el corazón iba a salirse del pecho, pero nunca en su vida nada había tenido tanto sentido en su vida.

Atrás quedaron las dudas y vacilaciones.

Ahora que miraba a su princess a los ojos, se preguntó como pudo ser tan imbécil de no ver la verdad detrás de aquella mirada, de aquella sonrisa y incluso sus palabras. Porque ahora que pensaba, que rememoraba cada momento con ambas identidades de ella, más similitudes encontraba.

—Sé quién eres, compañera.

Silencio. Latido. Jadeo.

 _Mierda._

—¡Marineeetteee!

Un borrón que apenas se vio cruzó toda la habitación. Marinette un instante antes estaba deseando que un agujero se abriera debajo de ella y al siguiente tenía a alguien, o algo, aferrándose a ella como si no la hubiera visto en años.

No necesitó mucho para descubrir quién era.

—¡Marinette, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste de que venías, eh?! ¡Te fuiste sola!

—¿T-Tikki?— musitó.

Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Porque sabía por la mirada del héroe le esperaba una larga y profunda conversación.

Eso, si no morían antes de salir de allí.

* * *

 **¡Y el pastel se descubrió!**

 **Nuestro gatito ya sabe dónde está su lady y, lo más importante, _quién es_. **

**¿Podrán tener en algún momento esa conversación?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **¡Nos leemos prontos!**


	9. Capítulo 8

—No servirá.

Chat Noir masculló algo por lo bajo que no se pudo llegar a distinguir y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—El _Lucky Charms_ solo vale para cuando nos enfrentamos a una akuma— siguió explicando Tikki a media voz— Ellos son humanos, así que por más que LadyBug intente invocar su poder, no saldrá nada.

—¿Y su brazo? ¿Qué dices de su brazo?

No hacía falta que contestara, su propia mirada lo decía todo, sin embargo, lo hizo.

—Sin _Lucky Charms_ no hay "vuelta al pasado" y sin eso...

—Sí, ya, vale— le cortó irritado el héroe gatuno.

—Chat, no importa que no pueda usar mi brazo— habló por primera vez en varios minutos Marinette. El chico la miró, incrédulo, pero ella no mostraba ni un ápice de vacilación— Aún así me puedo transformar y juntos pensaremos en algo.

—My lad... Marinette, ¿qué dices?— su ceño se frunció y la miró desde su altura— Ni si quiera puedes mover el brazo, ¿cómo pretendes ayudarme?

—Tendré cuidado.

—¿Cuidado? Te recuerdo que son cinco contra dos, hay una multitud de rehenes... ¿y tú pretendes ir _con cuidado_?— le estaba costando mucho no alzar la voz de la frustración que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer, eh?— inquirió ella, levantándose. Aún no estaban a la misma altura, es decir, su mentón llegaba a la altura de la nariz de ella, pero ya no "imponía" tanto— Tú mismo lo dijiste, necesitabas mi ayuda y como comprenderás no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tú me conoces, Chat.

—Muy bien lo hago, maldita sea— masculló entre dientes— Pero cuando lo dije no sabía que eras tú, ni que estabas herida. Ni si quiera puedes usar tu brazo.

—¿Qué dices con que no sabías que era yo? ¿Me lo estás reprochando?— no sabía muy bien qué es lo era, si la impotencia del momento, la carga que le oprimía el pecho o la horrible situación que los envolvía, pero sentía como si fuera una olla exprés apunto de explotar.

—Marinette...—musitó en voz baja Tikki.

—Quedamos en que hablaríamos esto más adelante, Marinette.

Sí, lo habían hecho. Porque ahora había algo _mucho más importante_ en lo que debían centrarse.

La chica no respondió. Hubo un cruce de mirada, en los que casi podría decirse que saltaban chispas, que fue cortado por la presencia de la kwami que se puso en medio para conseguir su atención.

—Si bien es cierto que no puedo curarte el brazo, hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudar— los miró alternativamente, reprochando su actitud fuera de lugar en estos momentos.

Ambos héroes tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse.

—¿Qué es, amiga?— preguntó con interés Marinette. Haría cualquier cosa que pudiera servir.

—Bueno, cuando te transformes en LadyBug, puedo poner especial atención y cuidado en tu brazo. Es decir, —añadió al ver el deseo del chico de comentar— podría ser como una escayola solo que mucho más fuerte y resistente. Lo único... que no podrás moverlo en absoluto.

—Genial— una enorme y esperanzada sonrisa cruzó su rostro— Eso es estupendo, Tikki. Transfórmame, entonces, y acabemos ya con esto.

—Pero, pr... Marinette, ¿no te das cuenta? Va a ser muy peligroso.

—¿Y qué?— le respondió con el desafío en su mirada— Como cada vez que nos enfrentamos a un akuma, ¿no? No es eso precisamente un paseo por el parque.

Advirtió como el mentón del chico se tensó, todavía disconforme con toda la situación.

La chica relajó su postura al verlo tan preocupado y lentamente se acercó a su compañero, colocando su mano libre en la mejilla de él. Un brillo apareció en la mirada esmeralda de él, quién no apartó la mirada en ningún momento.

—Somos un equipo, Chat. Ahora y siempre y no importa lo que digas, junto lucharemos hasta el final.

Sintió su respiración atragantarse cuando él llevó una mano a su pómulo, por donde pasó su dedo pulgar en una caricia.

—No puedes pedirme que no me preocupe por ti, princess, porque sabes que es imposible— susurró con voz ronca.

—Claro que no, gato tonto—sus labios se curvaron levemente— Pero es nuestro deber y sabes que yo no huyo de ello— la sonrisa se le borró, entonces— Ademas, pronto acabarán las dos horas, y puede venir incluso antes...

Vio el momento en el que la furia apareció en su mirada. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión e incluso la mano libre del héroe pasó por su cadera, atraiéndola hacia él en un acto inconsciente. Como si no quisiera que la apartasen de su lado.

—No dejaré que te lleve a ningún lado— le juró sin un ápice de duda—. Antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

—Oh, gatito...— sintió sus ojos aguarse.

Por un segundo, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, incapaz de apartar la mirada, y sus corazones aumentaron de velocidad. Ella se perdió en la mirada esmeralda de él, que la atraía sin remedio alguno, y un estremecimiento le recorrió entera cuando sintió su respiración pegada a la de ella. Sus alientos se entrelazaban.

—Chi-chicos.

Como si hubieran sufrido una descarga eléctrica, los jóvenes pegaron un bote separándose. Marinette tuvo que llevarse una mano al brazo dañado pues por el sobresalto este se había movido más de lo debido, haciéndole sentir un latigazo de dolor.

—L-lo siento... ahm, pero tenemos que ce-centrarnos— una muy avergonzada Tikki les hablaba sin mirarlos y con sus patitas escondidas tras su espalda.

 _Oh, dios, ¿qué iba a pasar?_ , se reprochó la muchacha incapaz de creerse los últimos minutos vividos.

—Ehm, sí— asintió Chat, de pronto, el suelo siendo un lugar muy interesante donde mirar.

—Voy a transformarme— anunció ella después de carraspear para aclarar su mente.

 _¡Había mucho en juego, ¿qué demonios me pasaba?!_

No obtuvo más respuesta que el silencio, así que compartiendo una rápida mirada con su kwami, dijo las palabras:

—Tikki, ¡puntos fuera!

·

—Mamá...

—Sshh, tranquilo, mi niño. Pronto pasará todo.

El pequeño Étienne su acurrucó aún más contra el cuerpo de su madre. En estos momentos quería estar en su casa, viendo alguna película de súper héroes, jugando con su padre a la consola o incluso esperando en la cocina a que su madre le prepara la merienda mientras canturreaba alguna bonita cancioncilla.

No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

Y tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

¿Cuándo acabaría todo? ¿Cuándo podría volver a su casa?

Ya no lloraba.

Cuando todo empezó, el niño no pudo evitar llamar a su padre, lo que hizo enfurecer a los _hombres malos_. Fue gracias a su madre, que consiguió tranquilizarlo en sus brazos, que el pequeño pudo permanecer junto a ella con la promesa de que no haría ningún ruido. Étienne no entendía nada, pero sí sabía que su madre estaba muy triste y si ella le pedía que tenía hacer algo, el niño intentaría hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Aunque le costara mucho.

Los claros ojos del pequeño observaron de nuevo las cinco figura de los ojos _hombres malos_ y sintió sus ojos aguarse. Pero no lloraría más. Su mami le había dicho que todo estaba bien, que debía ser bueno.

Además, él estaba esperando.

Sí, esperaba a su querida LadyBug, quién seguro que los salvaría a todos.

Junto con su fiel compañero Chat Noir, juntos acabarían con los _hombres malos_ y no les dejarían que les pasara nada.

—Eh, ¡tú!— escuchó la voz ronca de uno de ellos. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y se escondió aún más—Ve a mirar cómo están las prisioneras.

—Sí, señor.

Siguió al hombre que se fue con la mirada y a su memoria llegó la chica con el pelo azul y otra rubia a la que se habían llevado. ¿A dónde? No lo sabía y su madre tampoco pudo responderle. ¿Allí sí habría juguetes? ¿Se estarían divirtiendo? Él quería ir...

Entonces lo recordó.

¡Su muñeco!

En algún lado había dejado su muñeco de LadyBug, que le había regalado su abuela.

¡Él quería su LadyBug!

—Mami...— susurró, mientras su mirada se afanaba en encontrarlo por el lugar— Mami...

—Cielo, por favor— le respondió su madre, sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo a los _hombres malos_.

—Pero mami, quiero mi LadyBug...

—Ahora no, Étienne.

—Mamá...

No, no estaba. ¡LadyBug lo salvaría de esos hombres! ¿Dónde estaba?

Pero no obtuvo contestación de parte de su madre. Se enfadó, porque él quería tenerla a su lado, y se levantó. Rápidamente sintió la mirada llena de pánico de su madre puesta en él, pero no le hizo caso. ¡Él quería su LadyBug!

—No, no, cariño— le susurraba frenética su madre por encima del hombro— ¡Quédate ahí, por favor, cielo!

—Pero mamá...

—¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?!

El pequeño cuerpo de Étienne se paralizó mientras veía a uno de los _hombres malos_ venir hacia ellos. Gimió, muy asustado, y se volvió a esconder tras el cuerpo de su madre, que se irguió para taparlo lo mayor posible. No dejaría que le hicieran nada a su hijo.

Sintió la mirada de todos los que estaban allí puesta en ella, pero no se dejó intimidar más de lo que ya estaba. Obligó a su cuerpo mantenerse firme y no apartó la mirada.

El jefe del grupo se detuvo frente a ella y la mujer intentó no fijarse mucho en el arma que descansaba en una de sus manos. Por suerte, tenía el seguro puesto. No pensaba usarla por ahora.

—¿Qué es este maldito ruido? ¿No os dije que os mantuvierais jodidamente callados?

—L-lo si-siento— intentó tartamudear lo mínimo posible— No vo-volverá a-a pa-pasar.

—Por supuesto que no ocurrirá si no quieres que te vuele la tapa de los sesos, ¿me has entendido?— gruñó, cansado con la situación.

La mujer cabeceó repetidas veces y por la brillante mirada que tenía, se veía que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Jodidamente divertido.

—Señor, las prisioneras siguen amarradas— apareció entonces por el pasillo el hombre que se había ido— Aunque las he tenido que amordazar porque no dejaban de hablar. Se creían que esto era una maldita peluquería o yo que mierda sé.

El cabecilla sonrió socarronamente.

—Mocoso.

Tanto la madre como él niño se sobresaltaron. El terror apareció en la mirada de la mujer, quién intentó cubrirlo lo mayor posible con su cuerpo. No, su hijo no, no, por favor...

Pero para el hombre eso no importaba. Inclinándose, cogió a la madre del pecho y la apartó. La aterrorizada y acuosa mirada del chaval se encontró con la de él y eso lo divirtió aún más.

—¿Te han hablado alguna vez del coco?

—¡Mamá!— musitó él, aunque sin poder apartar la mirada mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

—Dejad a mi hijo, por favor. Hacedme a mi todo lo que queráis, pero no le hagáis nada a mi hijo. Tan solo es un niño.

La súplica de la mujer junto con su miedo consiguió sacarle una carcajada.

—Pues por eso mismo, es hora de que aprenda— tiró de la melena de pelo de la mujer, haciéndola caer al suelo —¡Encerradlo en algún lugar que veáis a oscuras! A este también nos lo llevaremos.

Su madre empezó a llorar y a chillar, implorando y rogando que lo dejaran en paz. Se desgarró la garganta llamando a su pequeño y este no dejó de retorcerse en los brazos del hombre que lo cogió.

Gritó "mamá" una y otra vez, sollozando que quería estar con ella.

Pero de nada sirvió.

Se oyó un portazo y el silencio sepulcral que lo siguió de todos los presentes tan solo fue cortado por los lamentos de una madre a la que habían alejado de su hijo.

* * *

 **Chicos, la cuenta atrás empieza... y con ello todas sus consecuencias. Os esperan capítulos tensos, en constante alerta y dónde podéis esperar cualquier cosa.**

 **¿Estáis preparados?**


	10. Capítulo 9

—¿Me prometes una cosa?

Unos asustadizos ojos no dejaron de mirarla y tímidamente, casi de forma imperceptible, movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

Sintió como su corazón se rompía ante semejante escena y no pudo evitar echarle una rápida mirada a su compañero, que fue correspondida.

—¿Crees que podrás?— inquirió Chat echándole rápidos vistazos a la puerta cerrada.

—Sí— afirmó segura. No dejaría que nada le pasara a ese niño— Vete tú, yo me encargo.

Reparó en el ceño fruncido de su semblante. Bueno, más bien se lo imaginó por como la observaba porque realmente no podía verlo. El pasamontañas le cubría totalmente el rostro, solamente dejando ver sus impresionante ojos verdes. El verdadero dueño se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ellos, en ropa interior, totalmente noqueado y amordazado.

—No me g...

—Chat, por favor, lo hemos hablado— lo calló cuando vio que empezaba a replicar. Su preocupación le conmovía y la apreciaba, de verdad, pero no era momento de vacilación, pues la vida de todos pendía de un hilo— Ya está el plan empezado, ahora no podemos echarnos atrás. Sal y ve con los demás. Yo dejaré el niño a salvo ahora y terminaremos esto.

Por un par de segundos, el héroe no respondió. La miró fijamente, con su mente a toda leche, hasta que finalmente suspiró.

—Ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale?— le pidió, de forma innecesaria y absolutamente egoísta— No te esfuerces mucho.

Aunque ahora transformada, tenía el brazo bien sujeto y le era imposible moverlo, aún seguía inquieto por ello. Era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

—Tranquilo, soy LadyBug, podré con ello. Sobretodo si tengo a mi fiel compañero a mi lado— sonrió con confianza, mirando al pequeño.

Cuando Chat Noir vio que el niño era capaz de corresponderle la sonrisa tenuemente, supo lo que estaba intentando, y se sintió como un idiota. Pues claro que podría. Ella era la poderosa heroína de París, quién se había enfrentado a cientos de akumas siempre saliendo victoriosa.

Un puñado de humano no sería nada para ellos.

O eso se esforzada por creer.

Inspirando profundamente, Chat Noir se inclinó para revolverle el pelo cariñosamente al pequeño.

—Pronto estarás con tu mamá, ¿vale? Te lo prometo.

El niño asintió, aceptando sus palabras, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había girado hasta la heroína y sus labios habían hecho contacto con la frente de ella. A pesar de la tela que se imponía en medio, fue capaz de notar la calidez del chico y eso consiguió hacer que su corazón aumentara de velocidad. Chat Noir creyó oírla jadear suavemente, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo.

—Nos vemos luego— susurró.

—Bien...

Y Chat Noir desapareció por la puerta, obligándose a no mirar atrás.

—¿Dónde va?— se oyó la trémula voz de Étienne.

—A rescatar a todos. A poner a tu mamá y a los demás a salvo— respondió la chica reponiéndose. Se giró al pequeño y se lo encontró mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido anteriormente Chat con sus ojos acuosos.

—Quiero ver a mi mamá...

—Y lo harás— le aseguró la heroína—Pero antes tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

El niño asintió, y ver la seguridad y confianza que tenía él en ella, consiguió darle el chute de energía que necesitaba.

Porque era por cosas como esas, que ella estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosas por ayudarlos.

·

—Piénsalo, en media hora. En tan solo media hora, estaremos jodidamente lejos de aquí y no podrán pararnos.

—No veo el momento. Estoy harto de estar rodeado de esta mierda.

Las carcajadas resonaron por todo el lugar y Chat fue capaz de captar como todo el mundo se estremeció. Impuso un semblante sereno, como si no le importara lo que escuchaba, y se obligó a retener las ganas de darle un puñetazo a ambos para que se callaran.

Se centró entonces para despejarse, en los otros dos componentes de la banda, buscando cualquier punto débil. Uno de ello, estaba frente a los rehenes pistola en mano, mirándolos fijamente e intimidándolos para que no hicieran ningún movimiento o ruido. Por otro lado, el jefe se encontraba en una de las ventanas y no dejaba de mirar al exterior mientras mascullabas cosas en voz baja que no era capaz de descifrar.

El héroe inspiró con fuerzas. Ahora mismo las cosas estaban "tranquilas". Lo único que debía hacer era controlarlo todo hasta que su lady llegara después de dejar al niño a salvo.

Inconscientemente, su mirada se desvió por un momento hasta la devastada madre que no había dejado de sollozar y llamar a su pequeño en todo momento. Quería acercarse a ella y decirle que no le pasará a nada, que estará bien, pero también sabía que no sería un buen movimiento porque con ello destaparía todo.

Así que se guardó todos los malos sentimientos y apartó la mirada. Durante un instante, recorrió todo el lugar y se preguntó quién de las chicas que había ahí sería la amiga de Selene. ¿La rubia? ¿La de las mechas rosas? ¿O la del tatuaje en el cuello? Sí, parecía ser esta última. Porque no dejaba de lanzar rápidas miradas al pasillo, donde sabía que se encontraba la habitación en la Marinette y Selene estaban "encerradas".

—Maldición.

El murmullo del jefe puso a todos en alerta.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó uno de los que no dejaba de cuchichear.

—Hay mucho movimiento en el exterior— respondió escuetamente este. Chat podía notar su mandíbula tensa por la rigidez en la voz— No me gusta. ¿Qué mierda están haciendo?

—¿No crees que estarán ultimando nuestras exigencias?— habló su compañero.

El jefe no respondió pero Chat llegó a captar como se llevó las manos a la cinturilla, cerca de donde descansaba su arma.

Sintió su corazón aumentar de velocidad.

Estaba seguro que su lady lo había conseguido. Ahora tan solo quedaba esperar...

Sí, _por fin._

—Deberíamos salir— opinó el primero en hablar.

—¿Para qué mierda quieres hacer eso?— inquirió el otro echándole una mala mirada.

—Ya sabes, asegurarnos de que están haciéndolo bien.

El encapuchado número dos soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y no crees que esto no es suficiente aliciente?— señaló con burla a los ciudadanos.

—Sí, bueno...

—Es fácil, tío, no creo que vayan a cagarla mucho— continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado— Nos dan lo que queremos, ellos salen vivos. ¿Que ellos intentan hacer algo? Bueno, lástima, no volverán a ver la luz de día.

Un jadeo generalizado se escuchó por la habitación y junto a ello, varios sollozos y lamentaciones.

—¡Cállense, joder!— espetó el jefe sin mirarlos si quiera— ¡Quiero jodido silencio ahora!

El _pedido_ fue acatado con rapidez y no se escuchó ni una mosca. Era tal, que el joven fue capaz de captar sus propios latidos, que iban a gran velocidad desde que toda esta locura comenzó.

El jefe permaneció en silencio, sin dejar de mirar al exterior, y a Chat le entró curiosidad por saber lo que estaba viendo o qué era lo que pensaba. ¿De verdad creía que iba a salirse con la suya?

—No me gusta nada.

—¿Qué propone, jefe?— se escuchó por primera la voz del tercer miembro. Había apartado la mirada de los ciudadanos y parecía asegurarse de que su arma estuviera cargada.

—Podríamos lanzarle un mensaje.

 _¿Un mensaje?_

Eso no se escuchaba para nada bien.

El jefe se separó de la ventana y su mirada recorrió el lugar, como si estuviera considerando las opciones. Cuando el héroe advirtió que esta se detuvo en una mujer, sintió todos sus vellos ponerse de punta.

—Cogedla a ella— señaló, casi se diría que con diversión.

La mujer en cuestión al verse señalada, sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza mientras no dejaba de balbucear. El silencio y tensión de la habitación por parte de los demás casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

El par de encapuchados hicieron lo ordenado sin titubear y cada uno de un brazo, la alzaron. La mujer apenas se pudo mantener en pie por lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas.

Chat Noir sintió su cuerpo tensarse y debió apretar los puños con fuerzas para no correr a ayudarla.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?— puso en voz alta sus pensamientos el tercer integrante, el armado, mirando la escena casi con desinterés.

El jefe le lanzó una rápida mirada y sonrió.

—Impedir que no haya ningún jodido juego ni imprevisto en nuestra contra.

—¿Qu-qué...? ¿Qué qué-queréis de mi?— chilló la mujer temblando como un cervatillo.

—¿De ti especialmente?— comentó hastiado el jefe— Nada. Pero tú nos puedes servir igual de bien que otro de aquí. La suerte se ha echado... y tú has sido la elegida.

—N-no. No, no, no, n-no...

Un grito generalizado se escuchó en la habitación cuando de su espalda sacó la pistola y con ella apuntó a la mujer. Los civiles que rodeaban la escena se deslizaron por el suelo, alejándose lo más posible, mientras no dejaban de gimotear y balbucear. La mujer, por otro lado, parecía una estatua viviente de lo paralizada que se había quedado.

Casi igual al chico.

Inconsciente dio un paso hacia delante, escuchando sus propios latidos, aunque nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

A la mierda se iba el plan que había ideado con LadyBag, si la vida de un civil inocente estaba en inminente peligro. Intentaría hacer lo posible para salvarla, y si quedaba descubierto, se dedicaría a improvisar hasta que llegara el momento, como siempre había hecho.

Porque confiaba en su lady con los ojos cerrados y sabía que ella, a pesar de todo, estaría cuidándole las espaldas.

—¿Qué pasa si te hacemos una pequeña herida? Somos buenos y tampoco queremos hacer una masacre— se regodeó el jefe en el terror que desprendía la gente, especialmente la mujer— Tan solo un balazo en el brazo y esos cabrones de ahí fuera verán que vamos jodidamente en serio.

—Señor, ¿y si termina muriendo desangrada aquí de tanto esperar?— preguntó con "interés" uno de los que la tenía apresada, el cual se carcajeó con satisfacción cuando escuchó gritar y pedir clemencia a la mujer— Intenta que no sea muy grave.

—No, no, por f-favor, s-s-señor, n-no m-me ha-haga daño...— gimoteaba la pobre mujer, que estaba en pie gracias a los dos hombres que la sostenían.

—¿No?— no podía verse, pero en su voz se entreveía la sonrisa que surcaba sus labio— Como dije ha sido el azar, pero sino es así, puedo buscar a otro. ¿Por qué no me buscas al mocoso, entonces?

Chat escuchó a lo lejos el grito de la madre, llamando a su pequeño, poniéndose ella en su lugar, pero en ningún momento apartó la mirada de su jefe. Este se notaba que estaba disfrutando demasiado del sufrimiento que estaba causando en los civiles inocente y una rabia empezó a brotar en su interior.

Ese hombres _jamás_ volvería a hacer algo como esto, jamás jugaría de esta manera con la vida de la gente.

Por encima de su cadáver si era necesario.

—Eh, tú, idiota— tarde se dio cuenta de que el jefe se estaba dirigiendo a él, o a su supuesto él, y su oscura mirada parecía estar traladrándolo— ¿Qué cojones te pasa, capullo? Te he dicho que vayas a por el niñato.

Sin embargo, Chat Noir no se movió del sitio.

En la mirada del hombro apareció un destello de furia y olvidándose momentáneamente de su "plan", lo que él quería, se giró a encararlo.

—¿Qué mierda haces? ¿Te estás echando atrás como una nenaza? ¡Haz lo que te ordeno, YA!

No supo que fue realmente lo que le hizo revelarse. En su mente pidió perdón a su lady por salirse de esa manera de lo acordado, pero estaba harto de ser un espectador silencioso. Necesitaba acabar con aquella situación ya o la vena de la sien le estallaría en cualquier momento.

Era Chat Noir, héroe parisino, y _jodidamente_ nadie podría contra él.

—Creo que ya ha llegado un buen momento para mostrar mis cartas— pronunció lentamente, degustando las palabras.

Obtuvo la reacción que esperaba: los cuatro enmascarados se centraron en él. Aunque los demás civiles también lo miraban como si la aparición de un ángel se tratase, él no apartó la mirada del jefe. Por el rabillo del ojo advirtió como el hombre armado apuntaba su arma hacia él, pero se obligó a permanecer tranquilo.

Un paso en falso y sería un tiroteo, y una de esas balas podía darle a alguien.

—¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Qué has hecho con nuestro jodido compañero?— espetó entre dientes el hombre— ¡Quítate la maldita máscara!

Chat Noir alzó las manos, en un gesto aparentemente inocente, pero que culminó con que el pasamontañas desapareciera, dejando así ver su rostro con el antifaz en él.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido.

Chat llegó a captar maldiciones, gritos y lágrimas, mientras el mundo parecía moverse a gran velocidad. El jefe dirigió su arma hacia él, mientras gritaba algo que no llegó a entender, y los hombres soltaron a la mujer, que cayó como un saco roto, para encararse a él. No pudo ver la reacción del ya armado.

En ese momento, un humo tupido empezó a salir por los conductos de ventilación, y se escuchó el sonido de un disparo.

Y de otro, y otro, y otro.

* * *

 **Creo que lentamente voy a ir desapareciendo... no vaya a ser que me de a mi una (?) Aunque estoy segura que más de uno de ustedes le gustaría que fuera así... D:**

 **Como dije, estamos en el final de la historia, y creo que le quedan dos capítulos más, a lo sumo, depende de como me salga el último.**

 **En fin, la cosa se pone chunga. ¿Cómo creéis que terminará todo?**


	11. Capítulo 10

El caos se había desatado por todo el lugar y por un segundo, LadyBug creyó encontrarse en medio de la guerra. Por más que lo intentaba, sus ojos llorosos apenas podían ver nada a su alrededor por culpa de la bruma, sin embargo sus oídos eran capaz de captar hasta más mínimo sollozo, grito o golpe.

Los civiles estaban asustados, muy asustados.

El portazo de la puerta del establecimiento al abrirse fue para ella como un cántico celestial y los pasos que lo siguieron en tropa, perteneciente a los miembros de la policía con el capitán Rogers a la cabeza, parecieron la llegada de ángeles vengadores.

Porque todo había acabado.

Finalmente los encapuchados habían sido pillados y irían directos a prisión, de eso se aseguraría ella.

No obstante, por más que sabía que era su deber hacerlo, LadyBug no le prestó mucha atención a eso, no pudo hacerlo, pues era otra cosa lo que reclamaba completamente su atención. Y es que lo había escuchado, había oído perfectamente el sonido de los disparos justo después de que ella activara las bombas de gas, y un terrible miedo se había anidado en su pecho al pesar que alguien podría haber resultado herida por las balas... que su gatito pudiera estar herido...

—¡Llamad a los enfermeros! ¡Sacad a todos de aquí!— escuchó la voz del Oficial Rogers por encima de todo el barullo— ¡Inspeccionar todo el lugar! ¡Apresadlos!

Todavía la bruma no había desaparecido completamente, sin embargo, ya se veían algunas figuras oscuras yendo de un lado a otro por el lugar, así que LadyBug aprovechó las circunstancias para escapar. Deseaba quedarse y buscar a su compañero, asegurarse de que estaba a salvo y bien, que nadie había resultado herido, pero no podía. Su álter ego civil era una de las rehenes y si de pronto desaparecía, levantaría sospechas y era algo que debía evitar a toda costa. Rápidamente se escabulló hacia la habitación donde _supuestamente_ estaba encerrada y cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien cerrada la puerta y nadie pudiera verla, acabó con su transformación.

En el momento en el que volvió a ser Marinette fue como si un interruptor se acciona dentro de ella. Al no contar la ayuda y energía de Tikki en su organismo, el dolor de su brazo parecía haberse multiplicado por mil, haciéndola ver las estrellas por el mínimo esfuerzo de tan solo respirar. Tuvo que ahogar un gemido bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de Tikki, y si no fuera porque tenía justo detrás una pared, habría caído al suelo.

Abrió la boca, intentando conseguir el mayor oxígeno posible, y ordenó a sus temblorosas piernas no desfallecer.

—Marinette...— susurró la kwami en un hilillo de voz.

—Lo hemos conseguido, Tikki— a pesar de que quiso sonreirle, lo único que le salió fue una mueca— Ya todo ha acabado. Los salvamos.

—Sí, y pronto vendrá la ambulancia. Los médicos te mirarán el brazo y estarás bien.

¿Por qué la habitación parecía dar vueltas? Apenas podía asentir y atender a lo que le decía su amiga.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, causando que un poco de bruma que aún se encontraba en el aire se colara en la habitación, y los perdidos ojos de Marinette captaron la oscura figura en el umbral. Una figura que conocía muy, muy bien.

Su cuerpo se relajó y exhaló todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

—¡Princess!— sí, era su voz.

Rápidamente el joven se acercó a la herida y sus miradas se conectaron. Marinette fue capaz de leer en ella la preocupación e inquietud por su estado y durante un instante, deseó borrar cualquier rastro de dolor en su semblante.

—Estoy bien, Chat...

Él cabeceó, no muy conforme.

—Ahora vendrán a por ti, Marinette, tan solo aguanta.

Ella asintió, sin muchas fuerzas, y sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Como deseaba ahora descansar en su camita, sin preocuparse por nada...

—¡Princess! ¡Princess, mírame, abre los ojos, no puedes dormirte!

Sintió los cálidos dedos de Chat recorriendo su rostro y no sin esfuerzos, sus ojos se entreabrieron lo justo para poder verlo.

—Está en sus últimas, no puede más...— creyó oír hablar a Tikki.

—No— se sobrepuso la heroína. Apretando con fuerza los labios para no gemir, se incorporó un poco— Estoy bien, de verdad.

Sin embargo, lo dijo muy rápido, pues sus fuerzas fallaron y si no fuera porque Chat la había agarrado se habría dado contra el suelo. Escuchó un gemido, que le puso los pelos de punta, porque... no había sido ella quién lo había pronunciado.

Alertada, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Chat Noir, pero no pudo hacer nada, porque este le rehuía la mirada. Sintió sus manos rodear su cintura y un segundo después la había sentado con mucha suavidad en el suelo. En ningún momento, Marinette apartó la mirada de su rostro y fue por eso que pudo advertir la tirantez en su mentón, un extraño matiz en su mirada que no pudo descifrar y como incluso, su frente brillaba por el sudor.

¿Sería por lo que acababan de vivir?

—¿Chat?— susurró. Alzó una mano, para llevarla a su mentón y que así sus ojos se conectaran, sin embargo, él fue más rápido y se incorporó. Miraba a todos lados menos a ella y la chica sintió algo revolverse en su interior.

—Debo irme.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas?— le preguntó con verdadera extrañeza y, dicha toda la verdad, con un dolor en el pecho. ¿Iba a dejarla? Lo necesitaba a su lado...

—Sí, pronto vendrán a por ti— habló entre dientes.

—Pero...

Pasos se escucharon y al contrario de la última vez, esta vez no eran nada malo. Es decir, venían a por ella, a curarla y la sacarla de aquella pesadilla... pero una vocecilla en su interior le decía que estaba pasando algo malo, muy malo, y no podía evitar escucharla. Sentía que si Chat se alejaba de ella...

—Ya nos veremos, princess.

Y antes de poder parpadear si quiera, el héroe había sacado su bastón, había subido hasta el conducto de ventilación y había desaparecido por él.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el señor Rogers apareció por él. Marinette creyó oírlo hablándole, acercándose a ella, llamando a alguien,pero ella apenas reparó en ello. Su vista y toda su atención estaba en el lugar por donde había desaparecido el joven, mientras una extraña y nada agradable sensación se estaba apoderando de ella.

¿Por qué...?

De pronto, tuvieron que tocar su hombro o rozarlo al menos, porque su vista se nubló. Se encogió sobre si misma mientras que un fogonazo de dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Fue, entonces, cuando en medio de todo aquello, vio algo.

Algo que le dejó el cuerpo helado, que le dificultó la respiración y causó que su corazón amenazara con escaparse del pecho.

—Tranquila, cariño, ya estás bien. Te curaremos— le pareció oír a su lado.

Pero ella no podía escucharla, su mente no reaccionaba.

 _No, no, imposible, dime que es mentira..._

Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y fue como si de pronto, todo el cansancio acumulado se implantara sobre sus hombros. Luchó contra ello, realmente quiso hacerlo, pero ya no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para seguir nadando a contra corriente.

Abrió la boca, esperando que cualquier cosa saliera de entre sus labios, pero no pudo ser, tan solo se escapó un gemido angustioso.

Con su mente perdiéndose a la deriva, en la oscuridad, deseó con todo su corazón que las gotas de sangre que había en el suelo... no pertenecieran a él...

 _Gatito..._

 _·_

Lentamente, Marinette fue volviendo en sí. Su mente era un hervidero de distintos pensamientos que no tenían coherencia ninguna, aturdiéndola aún más. No sabía donde estaba, ni qué había pasado. Incluso le costaba bastante recordar en qué día se encontraba.

Suponía que eso debía ser un efecto secundario de todo el medicamento para el dolor que en ese momento estaba circulando por su cuerpo. Suspiró, sintiéndose muy incómoda a pesar de estar en un lugar suave y mullido, y se removió un poco.

En ese momento, notó una mano cogiendo la suya y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada anegada en lágrimas de su madre, mientras le sonreía con ternura y felicidad.

—Cariño...—susurró, inclinándose hacia su hija y dándole un beso en la frente. Todavía tenía el susto y el miedo en el cuerpo y sabía que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se le olvidara la angustia que había pasado en el día— Menos mal que estás bien, hija.

—Ma-mamá...— su voz sonó pastosa y bastante grave.

—Shhh, tranquila. Estamos en el hospital. Oh, mi pequeña, que mal lo has tenido que pasar...—la voz se le cortó por un sollozo— Siento haberte pedido que fueras por mi, cariño, si no fuera por eso...

—Mamá... no— apretó el agarre de sus manos en un intento de hacerle callar— No ha si-sido culpa tuya...

—Bueno, no te esfuerces, hija. Ya hablaremos después— le sonrió su madre mientras colocaba un mechón detrás de su oreja.

Marinette se la correspondió levemente y cerró los ojos. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrollado con un camión por encima y no tuviera fuerzas ni si quiera para parpadear.

—Las enfermeras me han dicho que poco a poco el medicamento dejará de hacer efecto y ya no estarás tan... cansada— escuchaba la voz de su madre— Pero mientras descansa, cariño, has pasado por mucho.

Si su madre supiera...

Sintió los dedos de su madre pasando por su cabello, en una tierna caricia, y poco a poco fue relajándose. En algún momento, volvió a dormirse y en sus sueños un par de ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarla.

·

—Toma, cielo.

—Gracias, papá— Marinette sonrió, sentada en la cama del hospital, y cogió con gusto el dulce que le tendía su padre, su favorito de toda la tienda.

Casi estaba anocheciendo y si todo seguía igual, según el médico, mañana por la mañana le darían el alta. Su brazo derecho lo tenía completamente escayolado, para evitar cualquier movimiento, y según el diagnóstico por el desplazamiento de la articulación, los huesos de la zona habían sufrido pequeñas fisuras. También tenía ambas muñecas vendadas, con las heridas de las rozaduras de las cuerdas, curadas y la visión de estas conseguían que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Además, en los brazos de la enfermera, cuando la habían encontrado, había sufrido un desmayo y bajada de tensión por el estrés postraumático.

Ya se encontraba más repuesta y aunque a veces sentía un fuerte dolor y pinchazos en le brazo, la situación era algo más llevadera.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Mari?

La mencionada tuvo que tragar antes de poder responder.

—Algo mejor. Ya no me duele tanto...

—Alya nos ha llamado. Dice que mañana quiere ir a verte en casa, cuando estés más tranquila, y que seguramente la acompañen tus amigos. ¿Crees que podrás...?

Marinette, feliz por la noticia, sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro, papá, no te preocupes. Me vendrá bien algo de compañía para entretenerme, ya que me queda una larga temporada con esto...— hizo una mueca mientras se miraba el brazo con la escayola.

Su padre le sonrió, con ánimo y consuelo, y en ese momento escucharon como llamaban a la puerta. Ambos se miraron, porque no esperaban a nadie pues su madre estaba en la casa, y con un encogimiento de hombros el señor Dupain fue a abrir la puerta.

Estaba comiéndose el último trozo del dulce cuando un rostro sonriente apareció por la puerta. Marinette rápidamente lo reconoció.

—¡Selene!— exclamó, muy feliz de verla.

Había preguntado por ella cuando los agentes le habían interrogado antes, y estos le habían asegurado que estaba sana y salva y que había sido capaz de llegar al exterior. Sin embargo, aunque lo supiera, el verlo de primera mano fue mucho mejor.

—Hola, Marinette— se acercó a ella con pasos dubitativos.

—Cariño, voy un momento a la cafetería a por un café, ¿vale? Os dejo a sola para que habléis— dijo su padre desde la entrada. La mencionada asintió y el padre se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— preguntó Selene mirándola fijamente, aún sin acercarse del todo.

Marinette quiso encogerse de hombros, pero ya lo había intentando antes y como sabía que eso solo le causaría dolor, se limitó a alzar las comisuras de sus labios para quitarle importancia.

—Mejor de lo que parece, te lo aseguro— recogió una de sus piernas y con un movimiento de manos, la instó a sentarse— ¿Y tú? ¿Has podido ver a tu familia? ¿A... Annie?

Advirtió como con sus preguntas, los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas en el momento que cogió asiento, por lo que en un acto inconsciente su mano buena se movió buscando la de ella. Selene le lanzó una mirada llena de agradecimiento y apretó el agarre, ante de inspirar hondo para tranquilizarse.

—Sí... Mi madre casi me aplasta con el abrazo que me dio nada más verme, dejándome sin respiración— rememoró soltando una risilla—, y mi hermana me hizo prometerle que no iría nunca a ningún lado sin ella. Sam, por otro lado, creo... que fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar— aunque la curvatura aún perduraba en sus labios, inconscientemente una lágrima se le escapó y Marinette sintió como un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar— Pero cuando vi a Annie salir entre todo ese humo, aferrada al brazo de un policía, me sentí... sentí como todo volvía a su sitio. La llamé, sin importarme mi alrededor, y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron... Corrí a ella— calló, con sus pupilas perdida en algún lugar de las sábanas de la camilla, antes de que sus miradas se conectaran— Tuviste razón desde el principio, Marinette. Siento no haberte escuchado...

—Tranquila, lo entiendo— respondió en un murmullo. Tuvo que parpadear más rápido de lo normal para que no empezara a llorar como una tonta— No era una buena situación, y ambas hacíamos lo que podíamos...

Selene se acomodó mejor en el lugar, subiendo una de sus piernas, y con ambas manos cogió la buena de la heroína. Clavó su mirada en el agarre y durante unos segundos no dijo, dándole vueltas a un pensamiento.

—Había un plan— dijo, entonces, sin alzar la mirada— Iría yo primero, después tú... Pero tú no apareciste.

Marinette sintió como se le retorcía el estómago ante lo perdida que se veía su voz, sin embargo, el salto que pegó su corazón le impidió poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Te esperé y tú no apareciste. Tiempo después me di cuenta de que era imposible, con tu brazo así... pero cuando acepté el plan, me aferré a la vana esperanza de que todo había acabado, de que estaba a salvo...

—Selene...

—No sabes lo... estúpida y aterrada que me sentí cuando vi que tú no saldrías por ahí...

—Pero yo estoy bien— susurró con la voz entrecortada— Todo salió bien al final, nos hemos salvado todos. Lo conseguimos...

—Sí, tal y como dijiste...— aceptó ella sus palabras y sus labios se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa. Inspiró con fuerzas y soltando una mano del amarre, se quitó el rastro de lágrimas que había en el rostro— Ay, en el día de hoy estoy llorado como un bebé— se quejó con una risa.

—Normal— soltó otra risilla, contenta de no verla tan triste.

—Pero ha sido una pena.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, me hubiera gustado hablar con LadyBug y darle las gracias. Tan solo la pude ver un momento a lo lejos cuando sacó al pequeño— hizo un pequeño puchero— Y Chat... fue como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Annie dice que creyó verlo correr hacia algún lado, pero no puede asegurar donde porque apenas podía ver a su alrededor... No ha vuelto a saberse de él.

 _¿Chat?_

Entonces lo recordó.

Su corazón se detuvo en el pecho cuando a la mente llegaron las últimas imágenes antes de desmayarse. Cómo él fue a ver como estaba, cómo hablaron, cómo él se alejó de ella... y se marchó...

Cómo ella vio la sangre en el suelo.

Imposible... jadeó su mente, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

Pero en su memoria apareció el eco de los disparos, justo antes de que ella hiciera acto de presencia.

No, no, no...

Chat Noir no podía estar herido... No podía estar...

Ni si quiera pudo pensar la palabra antes de que, finalmente, las lágrimas se escaparan, deslizándose sin cesar por su aterrorizado semblante.

* * *

 **¿Me convertiré en asesina o simplemente una adorable chica que disfruta causando dolor? **sonríe inocentemente****

 **¡Nos vemos en el, ya sí, penúltimo capítulo!**


	12. Capítulo 11

—Marinette, tranquila.

—¡No puedo!— la muchacha se llevó una mano al pelo y ahogó un gruñido de frustración— ¿Es que no ves que no puedo hacerlo?

—Pero ya verás que no...

— _Dos_ días, Tikki—detuvo su caminata alrededor de su habitación y miró a la kwami, la cual la observaba desde su cama con el semblante triste y preocupado, a pesar de sus palabras— Ya han pasado dos días desde que me dieron el alta y ni una sola palabra, señal o menor indicio de Chat Noir. ¿Cómo quieres que no piense eso y menos sabiendo que estaba herido? Lo _hirieron_ y yo no me di cuenta— casi se oía el rechinamiento de dientes de la peliazul.

—Marinette, no estabas en tú mejor momento. No puedes martirizarte de esa manera— la kwami levitó por el espacio que las separaban hasta quedarse frente a ella— Ese gatito obstinado es fuerte, seguro que está bien.

—¿Y por qué no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo?— se mordió el labio inferior, intentado retener el chillido que quería escapar de sus labios— Vale que no se muestre al mundo, pero, ¿y yo? Soy su compañera. Sabe _quién_ soy, ¿por qué no viene a buscarme?

Ante eso Tikki no supo que responderle. El silencio que reinó en la sala consiguió apretar el nudo de su garganta, así que tragando con fuerzas, miró a través de la ventana de su habitación.

—Tikki, puntos fuera— susurró.

En menos de un minuto, la heroína se encontraba corriendo por las calles de París. Apenas se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Tenía la mirada fija a lo lejos, en la impresionante torre de metal que tantas noches la había acogido, mientras en su mente aparecían imágenes a gran velocidad.

Recordó el momento en el que se conocieron, cuando luchó contra su primer akuma. Como ella, todo un saco de nervios e histeria por el drástico cambio que había dado su vida, chocó con él mientras sobrevolaba las calles parisinas con ayuda de su yoyó. Él, una figura toda negra, sonriente y burlona, se presentó como Chat Noir y la joven estuvo a punto de soltar su verdadero nombre, aunque con suerte pudo recular a tiempo. Como él, tras acabar con el villano, la llamó "bichito" y sus manos chocaron en lo que más tarde se convertiría en un ritual para ellos. Como ella, al día siguiente, viendo que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano y que Ivan se había vuelto a convertir en akuma, se culpó de todo y él, sonriéndole alentadoramente, le hizo ver la importancia de su trabajo. _«Créeme, LadyBug, con nosotros no podrán y vamos a demostrárselo. Confía en mi, ¿vale?»_ , le había dicho sin un ápice de duda, haciendo que ella no tuviera más que creerle.

Y fue ahí, en la Torre Eiffel, donde estuvo cara a cara con Howk Moth por primera vez, donde juró que acabaría con él y prometió a los civiles que sin importar lo que pasase, LadyBug y Chat Noir harían lo posible para ayudarles.

Él la miró, compartiendo sus palabras, y la sonrisa que surcó sus labios en ese momento sería una que, sin saberlo, perseguiría sus sueños en un futuro.

LadyBug inspiró con fuerzas en el momento en el que sus pies tocaron la viga más próxima, recordando las miles de veces que se habían encontrado en ese mismo lugar después de largas y agotadoras patrullas. Como él, con su sonrisa fácil y encantadora labia, conseguía levantarle el ánimo después de un duro día. Como insistía una y otra vez, sin llegar a ser pesado o insolente, con una coquetería y elegancia magistral, por el simple hecho de verla reírse por sus intentos. Como, pasara lo que pasase, ella podía estar segura que por más pasos hacia delante que diera, él siempre estaría junto a ella, apoyándola y cuidándola como solo él sabía hacer.

Su mirada se perdió en el paisaje, sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho, y tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para que no se escaparan las lágrimas que amenazaban sin cuartel.

—¿Dónde estás?— susurró a la nada— ¿Por qué no vienes?

De su cintura volvió a sacar el yoyó y lo toqueteó por un momento. Intentó mantener contacto por vigésima vez con su compañero, pero no daba linea. No estaba transformado, sino que se encontraba como su álter ego, como un civil normal y corriente.

Y eso consumía a la joven, porque sentía que era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Él, su gatito, podía ser cualquier persona que caminara por esas calles. Podría pasar por su lado y ni se enteraría... y eso, si realmente podía caminar.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esas ideas de su cabeza para no entrar en un espiral de malos pensamientos, y decidió que era el momento de hacer su ronda. Gracias a la ayuda de Tikki, el brazo apenas le molestaba y tenía un poco más de movilidad que la primera vez que se transformó tras la caída. Sin embargo, aunque el brazo le molestara, LadyBug no podía hacer nada porque era su deber hacer las guardias, tanto las de ella como la de su compañero en ausencia de él.

Sí, ausencia.

Él volvería. Estaba segura. No sabía que es lo que pasaba, pero como que el cielo era azul, la heroína parisina confiaba completa y ciegamente en su compañero.

Chat Noir pronto volvería a su lado.

·

Estaba prácticamente terminando su ronda cuando un coro de gritos resonó por las calles de la cuidad. La joven se detuvo en uno de los tejados por los que iba saltando y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio a ras del suelo a decenas de personas corriendo en dirección contraria a la que iba ella.

Huyendo de algo.

Rápidamente su cuerpo actuó solo y dándose un impulso, cruzó el camino que los separara hasta llegar a la plaza del Louvre, lugar donde un akuma estaba causando estragos. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos consiguió esquivar un ladrillo que habían lanzando en su dirección.

—¡LadyBug!— oyó la exclamación de los civiles que se habían escondido.

Vio a su amiga Alya prácticamente en primera linea, con cámara en mano, y retuvo el impulso de regañarle o poner los ojos en blanco. Todavía no estaba muy segura de si su perseverancia le preocupaba o le divertía.

—¿Dónde está la famosa heroína de la que todos hablan?— exclamó el akuma en un rugido.

La joven hizo rodar yoyó mientras una sonrisa sarcástica surcó sus labios. El villano en cuestión se trataba de un hombre corpulento, que llevaba puesto un mono naranja bastante llamativo. Se encontraba delante del edificio piramidal sobre una torre de ladrillos.

—¿Quién me llama? Si buscas a quién te derrotará, esa soy yo.

Lo escuchó gruñir.

—Soy l'Ouvrier y vengo a por tus prodigios— sonrió ladinamente y extendiendo una mano, descubrió que en ella llevaba un mando pequeño con un solo botón rojo en él— ¡Y haré lo que sea para conseguirlo!

La chica tensó sus músculos, esperando el ataque, y no fue decepcionada. Al accionar el botón, un montón de misiles, o de ladrillos en este caso, se dirigieron hacia ella. Saltó y se contoneó lo suficiente para que no le dieran, pero eran tantos e iban a tal velocidad que uno de ellos le rozó el hombros, siendo más exacto, el herido.

Ahogó un grito que quiso escapar de sus labios y se alejó hasta el tejado del edificio más cercano. La risa del akuma consiguió ponerle los vellos de punta.

—¿Quién decías que iba a ganar a quién?— exclamaba entre carcajadas— Este será tú final, mariquita, te aplastaré como a un insecto.

LadyBug tan solo tuvo tiempo de lanzar un maldición por lo bajo antes de que una decena de ladrillos fueran a ella. Se tiró por el borde del edificio y justo cuando iba a dar contra el suelo, lanzó el yoyó que se aferró a una farola, balanceándola y haciéndola ascender hasta lo alto de otra.

Maldición, ¿cómo podría con él? Estaba _sola_ y con una mano inservible. ¿Cómo podía derrotar a ese akuma?

En esos momentos era cuando más añoraba a su fiel compañero, porque sabía que pasara lo que pasase, él siempre estaría ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla en todo lo necesario. LadyBug sola no podía hacer nada.

Necesitaba a su compañero.

" _Gatito, ¿dónde estás...?"_

—Veo que eres muy inquieta— el hombre empezó a andar y mecánicamente montañas de ladrillos aparecían a sus pies, impidiendo así que se cayera— ¿Por que no te estás quieta por un momento? Así me ahorrarías un montón de trabajo, porque, ¿sabes?, cuando termine contigo tengo una compañía a la que aniquilar.

LadyBug se preparó para volver a saltar, sin embargo, sus salidas se iban estrechando cada vez más conforme se iba acercando. Porque si volaba, a esa distancia, un proyectil podía acertar perfectamente. Decidió hacer tiempo, esperando reponerse o conseguir alguna ventaja sobre él.

O también, con una pequeña esperanza de que _él_ viniera.

—¿Compañía? ¿Por qué quieres destruirla?

—¡Porque dijeron que era un inútil!— su ceño se crispó, aunque no detuvo su movimiento— ¡Dijeron que ya no les hacía más falta y me echaron a patadas como si fuera un perro! ¡Yo, que he dedicado más de la mitad de mi vida a esos imbéciles!

—¿Y por eso decides asustar a la cuidad? Aquí hay mujeres, niños, hombres que son inocentes— replicó hirviendo de furia. Eso era algo que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en ese oficio, nunca entendería.

L'Ouvrier se detuvo por un momento y Marinette casi vio un rayo de luz cuando la mirada de él se desvió hacia donde estaban los civiles escondidos entre montañas de escombros. Sus labios formaron una fina linea, pero después de unos angustiosos segundos, terminó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Son ellos los que se ponen en mi camino, yo solamente te quiero a ti y esos imbéciles.

—¡Pero no te das cuenta qué...!

—¡Cállate!— su reclamo la cogió por sorpresa. El rostro llenó de de cólera del akuma viró en su dirección— ¡No pienso escuchar más estupideces! ¡Dame tus prodigios AHORA!

Y sin dejarle si quiera tiempo a nada, alzó el brazo que llevaba el mando y le dio al botón. Sin embargo, esta vez no aparecieron misiles, sino que una masa grisácea y viscosa fue lanzada hacia ella, cubriendo su cuerpo totalmente.

LadyBug se removió, intentando soltarse, pero conforme pasaban los segundos esa masa se fue endureciendo hasta que le fue imposible moverse. Horrorizada, descubrió que la había sujetado con cemento.

Estaba atrapada. Sin salida.

L'Ouvrier se carcajeó con satisfacción.

—Cogí a la mariquita. ¿Podré quitarle ahora las alas?— se regodeó cuando estaba a un par de pasos de distancia.

LadyBug intentó moverse, hacer algún movimiento, pero era imposible. Además, con la presión y esfuerzo en su brazo herido, sentía como millones de punzadas eran lanzadas desde ese punto hasta todas las partes de su cuerpo.

" _No, no, no, no puede ser..."_

El akuma se detuvo justo enfrente de ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la heroína sintió como se estremecía al ver la amplia sonrisa en el rostro del villano. Creyó escuchar gritar a Alya a lo lejos, pero no fue capaz de captar sus palabras.

¿Ese sería el fin? ¿Después de todo, LadyBug había sido derrotada?

" _Perdóname, gatito..."_

—Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece...— extendió una mano hacia ella.

—¡Sobre encima de mi cadáver, idiota! ¡Aléjate de ella!

En menos de un parpadeo, había pasado de tener al akuma junto a ella a que este saliera volando por los aires. La chica parpadeó, asimilando lo que había ocurrido, y sintió como si hubiera vuelto a respirar cuando una familiar figura se colocó frente a ella.

Era...

—¿Pero qué...?— balbuceó L'Ouvrier, incorporándose en el lugar que había caído.

—Para tocarle un solo pelo de my lady, primero tendrás que derrotar a su caballero de negra y brillante armadura.

Fue como si le hubieran quitado la losa de mil kilo que pendía sobre sus hombros. Sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de aire y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir por el puro y arrasador alivio que inundó su cuerpo.

Porque era él, su gatito, sano y a salvo. Vivo. Junto a ella.

—Chat...

El mencionado ladeó levemente la cabeza, lo justo para lanzarle una mirada por encima de su hombro y el volver a ver sus ojos verdes y la sonrisa que solamente era para ella consiguió que una solitaria lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Sin embargo, sonrió, sabiendo que ahora las cosas cambiarían.

Porque con Chat a su lado, todo era posible.

—Lamento la tardanza, my lady, pero me quedé enredado con el ovillo de lana.

—Gato tonto, creía que no vendrías— intentó que en sus palabras no se viera lo afectada que estaba.

Deseaba tirarse a sus brazos, abrazarlo, sentir su calidez junto a ella...

—¿Y perderme la diversión?— arqueó una ceja, divertido— Parece que no me conoces, bichito.

Y por primera vez desde que habló con Selene en el hospital, toda una eternidad para la heroína, la chico rió ante la familiaridad de la situación, aunque se sintió extraña al hacerlo, después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, el movimiento hizo que las carcajadas se detuvieran abruptamente, siendo sustituidos por un gemido de dolor.

La sonrisa desapareció en el rostro del muchacho y su mirada cambió hasta una más... fiera. Su mandíbula se marcó a la perfección de lo mucho que la tensaba.

—Vamos a acabar de una vez con todo esto— masculló entre dientes.

—¡Já! ¡Tengo a tu compañera atrapada, amigo, ¿qué piensas hacer?!— escucharon la voz del akuma a sus espaldas— Venga, seré bueno y os voy a dejar elegir quién será el primero en darme sus prodigios.

La mirada de ambos héroes se cruzaron y por un segundo LadyBug fue capaz de leer muchas cosas en sus pupilas: desde rabia, exasperación, preocupación hasta la más pura furia. Sin embargo, en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa que, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, consiguió que un cosquilleo se adueñara de su estómago.

" _¡Este no es el momento!",_ se reprochó mentalmente.

—¿Serás bueno? ¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa mejor?— replicó tensando los dedos de una de sus manos— ¿Por qué no acabamos ya con este teatro?

Y entonces, Chat Noir se giró hacia ella, dándole la espalda.

—¡Cataclysm!

Una de sus manos fue envuelta en una luz oscura y en un segundo, después de tocar el cemento que la tenía presa, este se desintegró.

LadyBug suspiró, sonriendo, cuando se vio libre mientras de fondo oía el grito enfurecido del akuma. Deseaba abrazar a su compañero, asegurarse de que realmente estaba a su lado, pero no era el momento. Debía hacerse cargo primero del villano, y más ahora que había usado su poder y le quedaba poco para transformarse.

Los héroes cruzaron sus miradas, en una que decía tanto pero a la vez tan poco, y como si estuvieran siendo movido por hilos invisibles, en perfecta sincronía, trabajaron codo con codo para derrotar al akuma. Ambos sabían qué debían hacer, cómo hacerlo y cuándo, después de tanto tiempo cuidando la espalda del otro, no necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

En poco tiempo, LadyBug fue capaz de capturar el mando de L'Ouvrier y después de pisarlo, una mariposa negra salió volando.

—Ya no harás más daño— sonrió aliviada, abriendo su yoyó— ¡Yo te libero del mal!— capturó al akuma, purificándolo—Adiós, pequeña mariposa— la vio alzar el vuelo— ¡Prodigiosa LadyBug!

Y una fulminante luz se extendió por su alrededor, barriendo toda la ciudad, reparando sus calles, liberando a los que estaban presos del cemento y eliminando las montañas de ladrillos.

Un suspiro escapó de los de la heroína, viendo que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, cuando sintió como unos pasos se detenían tras ella. Su cuerpo se tensó y su corazón saltó en el pecho.

—My lady...

Ella no lo dejó contestar. Rápidamente se giró y se tiró a él como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sus brazos la acogieron, primero con sorpresa, después con ternura, y la muchacha estuvo segura que jamás había estado tan feliz en su vida que en ese momento. Su gatito estaba con ella...

—Bien hecho— susurró él por encima de su cabello.

Ella sonrió, con su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

—Bien hecho.

Ese apacible e íntimo momento fue interrumpido por un _beep_ bastante molesto. Ella quiso ignorarlo y no moverse, pero sabía lo que significaba y estaba segura que dentro de poco le tocaría a ella.

—Es mi señal de salida, my lady.

—Sí...— nadie supo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para soltar el cuerpo del muchacho. La sonrisa que le dedicaba él era agradablemente familiar y junto al guiño de ojo que le lanzó, una pequeña risita nerviosa surgió de su interior.

Sin embargo, cuando el chico se dio la vuelta para marcharse, ella lo cogió del brazo.

 _Beep._

Él la miró curioso, por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—A media noche, ve a la Torre Eiffel— exclamó notando como el color cubría sus mejillas.

 _Beep._

Y sin lanzar una mirada atrás, se marchó saltando por los edificios de París.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero mi inspiración había decidido irse unos días de vacaciones. Ahora, sin embargo, estoy orgullosa de decir que la historia ha sido completada y nada más pueda os traeré el esperado último capítulo.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Termirá cayendo uno por la Torre Eiffel? Je je je**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto y felices fiesta!**


	13. Capítulo 12

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

—¿Qué dices? No estoy nerviosa.

—¿Podrías, por favor, entonces, dejar de dar vueltas como un pollo sin cabeza?

Marinette parpadeó, deteniendo sus pasos, y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la curiosa de su madre, sintió como sus mejillas de ruborizaban con fuerzas. Estaba sentada en el sillón, doblando un cesto de ropa que acababan de recoger, aunque se encontraba más entretenida viendo la curiosa reacción de su hija.

—Lo siento, mamá— farfulló, yendo a sentarse a su lado. Con su brazo bueno, cogió una camiseta de su madre del cesto e hizo un aparatoso intento de doblarla— Agh, no puedo— terminó exclamando, dejando la prenda a un lado.

—Tranquila, cariño, ya pronto acabará— rió la señora Dupain, doblando ella misma la prenda— Poco a poco se está curando, así que no puedes someterlo a mucho esfuerzo. Pronto volverás a tener tu brazo como siempre, ya lo verás.

" _¿Luchar contra un akuma entraría en la definición de 'no someterlo a mucho esfuerzo'?",_ pensó irónicamente la muchacha. Sin embargo, para su madre, simplemente asintió, haciéndole ver que estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Su vista se desvió por decimoctava vez al reloj de cuco que estaba colgado en el salón y cuando vio que quedaba todavía una hora para cenar, retuvo el impulso de resoplar. Ese día se le estaba haciendo eterno... ¿Y si realmente las horas podían estirarse hasta hacerse infinitamente largas? Porque a ella le parecía eso...

Decidió que era mejor no pensar en eso pues sería peor y de la mesilla de café cogió el mando de la tele. Durante unos minutos estuvo haciendo zapping, sin que ningún programa le llamara la atención, sin embargo, una cabellera que le se le hizo terriblemente familiar la detuvo. Su madre, que se había levantado para colocar la ropa en su sitio, no le prestó atención y Marinette subió el volumen a la tele para enterarse bien de lo que la presentadora estaba diciendo.

— _... ayer terminó la sesión de foto con el aclamado Mesieur Clemmont, quien ha lanzado su nueva linea de ropa basado en nuestros héroes más queridos. Aquí, como veis en estas fotos, fruto de una primicia que ha querido lanzar el diseñador, podemos ver como el joven y aclamado modelo ha vuelto de su convalecencia de unos días por todo lo alto_ — en efecto, en la pantalla se podía ver a su querido Adrien Agreste recostado contra una columna con un elegante smoking color negro con una pajarita en forma en cascabel— _En el desfile de este fin de semana, realizado exclusivamente para Mesieur Clemmont, encontraremos la nueva colección completa, junto con otros modistas muy influyentes como..._

Marinette dejó de escuchar lo que la mujer estaba diciendo. Su mente se había desconectado y, en cambio, era la fotografía lo que tenía su completa atención. Admiró el bello rostro de su "compañero de clase" mientras sentía un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago y un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Espera.

«... _el joven y aclamado modelo ha vuelto de su convalecencia de unos días por todo lo alto..._ »

¿Convalecencia?

¿Es que a Adrien le había pasado algo? ¿Cómo es que ella no lo había sabido?

Bien es cierto que ahora con las vacaciones veía al joven menos, pero... ¿tan metida había estado en sus asuntos que ni si quiera se había enterado de eso? Es más, ahora que se daba cuenta, en estos días, después de que pasara todo, ni si quiera se había metido en los numerosos foros dedicados al joven a los que Marinette era tan aficionada.

Y todo por ese gatito, que tan preocupada la tenía, por su desaparición y agónico silencio.

Un momento...

·

Cuando el reloj dio medianoche en punto, Marinette sintió una presencia a su espalda. No necesitó girarse para saber quién era, primero porque ahí los únicos que subían eran dos personas y después porque había sentido sus vellos ponerse de punta.

Es por eso que no se giró, sino que permaneció sentada en una de las vigas de la torre parisina más famosa con los pies colgando, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la hermosa vista de la cuidad iluminada por las farolas y establecimientos.

—Buenas noches— susurró una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Se sentaron a su lado, la heroína fue capaz de percibirlo, y entonces algo se coló en su campo de visión.

LadyBug parpadeó en un principio desconcertada y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando advirtió que se trataba de una hermosa rosa blanca. Una rosa que era entregada por una mano enguantada en cuero negro y afiladas garras.

—Oh.

—Una flor bella, para la chica más bella de todas.

La muchacha rió, notando el calor en sus mejillas, y se la llevó a la nariz para olerla. Sintió su corazón bombear con fuerzas.

—Como siempre te digo, gatito, si pretendes conquistar a alguien con ese tipo de frases terminarás quedándote solo.

—¡Oh, vamos, bichito!— replicó en él con diversión en su voz— No seas tan mala conmigo, con tu caballero de armadura de cuero.

LadyBug volvió a carcajearse y finalmente desvió la atención a su compañero. Estaba más cerca de lo que había creído en un principio así que cuando se encontraron sus ojos, azul y esmeralda, sintió como se le detenía la respiración. Su cuerpo se paralizó y se estremeció cuando sus alientos se entremezclaron.

 _Tan cerca..._

Pero ella tenía mucho que hablar. Que decirle y preguntarle.

Y no podía dejarse confundir, por muy tentadora y desconcertante que fuera la situación en la que se encontrara.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, mucho dolor, confusión, negación y preocupación. Ya era hora de que obtuviera las respuestas que quería.

—Estoy esperando— susurró, sin embargo, no tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para separarse.

Chat la miró fijamente.

—¿Te has citado con otro hombre además de conmigo? Me hieres, my lady— replicó él con una pequeña sonrisa. Su sonrisa.

La chica intentó no quedarse embobada viéndola.

¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta antes?

—Déjate de tonterías— apretó los labios formando una fina linea— ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

—¿Qué?— Chat parpadeó perdido, tanto que incluso se echó hacia atrás.

Libre ya del "embrujo" de su cercanía, la heroína pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Apartó la mirada, centrándola otra vez en las vistas, e inspiró con fuerzas. Sabía que él la estaba mirando, pero de pronto es como si miles de pensamientos hubieran aparecido en su mente aturdiéndola. Desde todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos tanto como LadyBug como su alter ego civil hasta lo ocurrido días atrás.

Tragó saliva.

—No sabes...— se detuvo por un par de segundos, reorganizando sus ideas— no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado todo este tiempo, gatito.

Él no respondió. El silencio se hizo tan pesado e incómodo que LadyBug tuvo que decir lo primero que pasó por su cabeza:

—No sabes lo asustada que he estado estos días.

—¿Asustada tú?— habló él con verdadera sorpresa.

LadyBug le lanzó una firme mirada y sus cejas se juntaron.

—Sí, estúpido. Y todo por _tu_ culpa— recalcó dándole un golpe en el pecho— ¿Cómo se te ocurre haber estado tanto tiempo desaparecido, eh?— sacó a la luz todo su enfado— ¿Por qué no me contactaste? ¿No pensaste en lo preocupada que estaba por ti? ¿En que no sabía si estas bien o no? ¿Si podría haber estado... malherido?— titubeó, tragando saliva— Cosa que estabas, gato estúpido—gruñó entre dientes— ¡¿Cómo no pudiste decirme en ese momento que estabas herido, que te había dado una bala?!

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que las lágrimas, por la frustración, el miedo y el enfado que sentía, no escaparan. Apretando los dientes con fuerzas, sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente se levantó. Era eso o darle un buen golpe al irritantemente callado héroe, que no hacía más que mirarla como si fuera un fantasma.

Saltó entre las vigas de la torre y cuando llegó más arriba y el viento cálido impactó con su cara, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse. No se movió, su pecho subiendo y bajando, ni si quiera cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella.

—Lo siento.

No respondió, aunque el tono de voz que había usado él había conseguido remover algo en su interior. No, primero quería respuestas. Aunque deseara con todas sus ganas tirarse a él y perderse en sus brazos.

—Lady...— una mano cogió su brazo, sin embargo, al ver como ella se tensaba la dejó caer con un suspiro— Yo... siento todo el daño que he hecho.

—¿De verdad lo haces?— fue inevitable que se escapara de sus labios.

Lo sintió acercarse más a ella y de un tirón, le dio la vuelta. Tuvo que apoyarse en el chico para no caerse y por ello, cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus rostros se encontraban a tan solo un palmo. Y aunque el cosquilleo apareció en su estómago, la furia que encontró en los siempre risueños ojos esmeralda del chico la dejó sin habla.

—¿Crees que solamente tú pasaste miedo?—gruñó entre dientes— ¿No puedes pararte a pensar como me sentí yo cuando supe que estabas entre los rehenes? ¿Cuando no solamente eras mi princess, sino my lady también? ¿Cuando las dos mujeres más importante de mi vida estaban en peligro?

Durante un instante ninguno se movió. LadyBug sintió como su respiración se había detenido por la impresión y su corazón estaba a un suspiro de salírsele por la boca. Estaba sorprendida de escucharlas, aunque no es algo fuera de normal para el gatito, siempre tan... _apasionado._ Habían sido incontable las ocasiones en la que le había declarado su amor como heroína y el que lo hiciera ahora, sabiendo quién era en realidad... ¿significaba que no le importaba?

Y aún así, lo más increíble de todo es que por más que fuera ella la que dijera que había que separar las vidas de civiles y héroes, ahora era un semblante en el que aparecía en su cabeza. Unos ojos, unos labios, una expresión... eran los que le habían dicho esas palabras.

—Viniste a salvarme— susurró en un hilillo de voz.

—No lo dudé ni por un instante.

—Y después desapareciste.

La mano que sujetaba su brazo para que no se apartara se crispó, aunque no llegó a hacerle daño. Chat no apartó la mirada de ella y ella abrió sus labios cuando sintió su otra mano rodeando la cintura femenina. A pesar de las horribles mariposas que se habían adueñado de su estómago y del estridente latido de su corazón, LadyBug no se dejó llevar.

—Dos días. Dos días sin saber nada de ti, sin que ni si quieras me dijeras que estabas bien. Y no lo estabas— se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que no fuera mucho el pánico que se deslizara por su voz. Ahora estaba bien y a su lado, no había nada que preocuparse— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, eh? ¿Por qué escapaste de esa manera? ¿Por qué no te quedaste a mi lado? Los médico podrían haberte curado.

—My lady...— susurró él— Tuve que hacerlo.

—¿ _Tuviste_ que hacerlo?— repitió incrédula.

—Estaba a punto de transformarme otra vez, si me hubiera quedado, mi verdadera identidad habría sido descubierta.

LadyBug luchó por no gruñir de pura frustración.

—Gato tonto, habría alguna manera en la que hubiera podido hacerse— le dio un golpe en el pecho con su mano libre sin obtener ninguna queja, él sabía que se lo merecía—Estabas sangrando, mucho, el suelo estaba manchado y tú y tú estupidez...

—Solo fue un rasguño, bichito— dijo en voz baja el héroe soltando su brazo y acercando su rostro a ella— Tan solo me rozó el brazo, no fue nada grave, te lo prometo.

No, no, no, no debería estar entre sus brazos. Estaba furiosa por él, pero más lo estaba con ella misma, porque el que tan solo le susurrara unas palabras y la rodeara con sus brazos era suficiente para que ella se convirtiera en gelatina, en un ser sin conciencia y capacidad de decisión. Y es que lo había echado tanto de menos...

—¿Nada grave?— inquirió mientras se dejaba caer contra su cuerpo sin oponer mucha resistencia— ¿Por eso desapareciste también como tu álter ego?

Sintió el cuerpo del chico tensarse. Un inquietante silencio se estableció entre ambos.

—¿Co-cómo?

LadyBug suspiró y echó la cabeza atrás, lo justo para que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Sé quién eres, Chat Noir.

El chico abrió los ojos y tragó saliva, muy nervioso. Eso no se lo esperaba. Había venido pensando que le tocaría escuchar una bronca monumental (aunque merecida, aceptaba) y había terminado sincerándose a ella de una manera que jamás pensó que llegaría a ocurrir... y la tenía ahí, entre sus brazos, como muchas veces había soñado. Sin embargo, ahora...

—Hace unas horas saliste en las noticias, Adrien Agreste— su nombre se escuchó raro entre sus labios, una mezcla entre nerviosismo y enfado— Decían que habías estado ausente estos últimos días.

—¿Y qué pasa?— impuso un tono calmado a su voz— ¿Solo por esa coincidencia ya significa que soy yo?

LadyBug lo miró a los ojos sin un ápice de dudas. No, no significaba eso, pero no importaba. Ella lo sabía, una voz en su interior le decía que no se estaba equivocando. Quizás siempre lo había pensado o intuido pues, ¿cuán improbable y descabellado era que te enamoraras o te sintieras atraído dos veces de la misma persona?

No, ella estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Por qué no te destransformas y lo comprobamos?

El héroe parisino abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

—Pensé que fuiste eras tú la que te oponías a la idea de que nuestras identidades fueran descubiertas. ¿Qué pasó, princess?

Ella sonrió levemente y llevó sus brazos a que rodearan el cuello de él. Cuando sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, su curvatura se hizo más grande.

—Me di cuenta que la vida son dos días, gato tonto. Que en un momento estás aburrida esperando una cola y al siguiente tienes a alguien apuntándote la cabeza con una pistola. Que piensas que tienes toda una vida por delante para hacer lo que quieres y puede que nos sea así. Que tenemos que aprovechar cada oportunidad que nos de la vida, sin miedo a las consecuencias. Que estoy loca, sí, pero loca por ti desde el primer momento que te vi. Y que como algún día vuelvas a hacerme algo así moriré de la preocupación y no tendrás mundo para escapar de mi y de mi furia.

Lo escuchó reír. Una carcajada libre, grave y llena de ternura. Las esmeraldas que tenía como ojos se clavaron en ella con delicadeza, mirándola como si fuera una extraña obra de arte. En apariencia hermosa y demasiado extravagante, pero que después cuando ibas descubriendo pequeñas cosas te ibas dando cuenta de lo imperfecta y maravillosa que era.

—Supongo que he pasado a ser un gato tonto a uno con suerte— susurró por encima de sus labios.

—No lo sé— sus bocas se ronzaron en una caricia íntima y LadyBug agradeció estar en sus brazos, sino hubiera caído al suelo— Yo siento que he tenido bastante suerte.

—Hagamos una cosa.

—¿Mmhh?

—Hablemos después.

—Estaba esperando a que lo propusieras, gatito inteligente.

Y sus bocas se encontraron en una danza tan antigua como la vida misma.

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final de esta historia.**

 **Primero de todo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han estado siguiéndola, capítulo tras capítulo, en mis subidas y bajadas. A los que comentaban y también a los lectores fantasmas, muchas gracias por todo.**

 **Esta historia surgió de una pequeña idea, un flash en mi cabeza con Chat desesperado y Marinette en peligro, el cual después de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación ha terminado en esto. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al hacerla y mis esfuerzos hayan dado sus frutos 3**

 **Como me habéis pedido, aquí tenéis el final antes de que acabara el año. Y, aquí en _petit comité_ , no descarto la posibilidad de que en el próximo año volvamos a vernos, yo lo dejo caer, jejeje...**

 **En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Contadme!**

 **PD: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos por adelantado!**


End file.
